I'm Falling For The Mutt!
by Schizophrenic Kitten
Summary: Jou get’s abused by his father, and nobody knows…or do they? Seto finds out, and he goes to the watchyamaccalit for help. But when it means that Jou has to stay at his mansion for a while, will he start to get feelings for the mutt? Yaoi. SxJ
1. Rain

I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! THERE, I SAID IT YOU LITTLE BUGGER, NOW GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE BAR! –Seto smirks-

You fell for that? Pft.

YOU LITTLE---

Chapter 1

-Rain

"I'm gonna be late again." Jou mumbled as droplets of water fell from his hair. He slowly walked through the deserted streets, every so often cursing at the rain. It really dampened his spirit. When he finally reached the school he noticed that the lights were all off. 'That's odd, why aren't they on?' He questioned himself as he opened the big metal doors that lead him inside. Once in he was instantly swarmed by students and teachers trying to find their way in the dark. Jou yelped when someone almost knocked him off his feet. Deciding they wouldn't notice his tardiness he pushed his way towards where he remembered the lockers being and fumbled around for the one that had no lock on it. After 2 minutes of searching he felt like giving up. The lights flickered, but only for a split second. Jou thanked whatever forces made this world spin for giving him the light to see his locker, even if it was only a split second, as he quickly gave it a good thump and heard it swing open. He didn't need a lock, since his locker was usually jammed anyway. Only people who were pretty damn strong could open it. He shoved his bag in and slammed the locker shut before sliding through the crowds of people that were clearly panicking over the black out. The lights flickered again, giving one of the teachers time to light a candle without burning the place down. Now a dim glow was seen at the stairs that lead to the second floor.

"Everybody be quiet and stand still!" The principal boomed, hushing everyone. He looked out the window and saw the sky was dark grey, but had light blue clearing it up. "The staff should have a candle in their classroom, go to your first class and we shall wait there until this little storm clears up." He ordered.

Jou yelped as he was brought to the floor from people who were eager to get to the classroom, which held a candle. He quickly got to his feet and made a quick break for maths, though he hated the class. He seemed to be the first there, but he wasn't quite sure since it was almost pitch black. Lightning struck outside lighting up the room for a few seconds, then the thunder followed. Jou hadn't bothered checking if someone else was in the room, he just tried to find his desk. Giving up he just sank to the floor and sighed. He was drenched in water and was starting to shiver from the cold. After a while he started to get uncomfortable.

'Is it just me, or is someone else in here?' he thought to himself before looking around frantically. He didn't see anyone, but he did have the strange feeling of someone watching him. Shaking his head violently he moaned. "This is starting to bug me." He complained.

"What is?" someone snarled. Jou blinked. Without thinking he started to reply.

"The feeling that someone is watchi – heeeey." He jumped to his feet hurriedly and whipped around. The sight of a tall dark figure met his eyes and made him cringe. 'Either that's a giant or I'm standing in front of Seto Kaiba – Eah Shit!'

"Hello mutt." Seto said casually.

"How'd you get in here?!" Jou demanded.

"The door." Seto replied. He grunted shortly as this information registered in Jou's head, before going back to his desk and picking up his pen.

"Um, how can you work in the dark?" Jou inquired cluelessly. Seto never even spared him a glance as he spoke.

"I eat lots of carrots."

"Really? That works?"

"No muttly, I have a torch." Seto answered bluntly. Jou's face twisted into rage.

"Don't call me muttly!" he growled. A light glow seemed to fill the room as Seto switched on the torch he had in his hand. Jou stomped his foot on the ground before storming over to his desk, which unfortunately for him was in front of Seto's. After 2 minutes exactly the door slid open and Yugi stepped in. When he saw Seto and Jou casting glares at eachother he raised a questioning brow. Not noticing the shortie at the door they continued their glaring contest until Jou finally broke the silence.

"Stop looking at me!" He hissed. Seto smirked.

"Unfortunately for me I sit behind you so I can't help looking, can I? It's you that needs to stop staring at me, mutt!" Seto retorted. Jou fumed and turned his attention away from the infuriating Seto Kaiba. Yugi sighed and headed over to his friends. Jou smiled when he saw his shortest friend.

"Hey Yug." He greeted him happily. Yugi smiled back.

"Hi Jou, how are you today?" Yugi asked. Jou shrugged shortly before turning back to his work which he could only just see compliments Seto's torch which had been programmed to call out 'Here doggie doggie,' every five minutes. When it went off Jou raged.

"WHAT?" He shouted at the torch whilst he strangled it much to Seto's mock dismay.

"If you break that you're paying for a replacement." Seto said causing Jou to throw the offensive object at the bastard's head.

"Replace that, asshole moneybags." He growled before turning back to Yugi who looked a little worried.

"Jou? Are sick? You're acting a little weird. " The little not so innocent short dude said. Not so innocent comment standing for the porn collection beneath his mattress which Jou happened to know was there because he had flipped the mattress for a reason he forgot when he saw it. Anyways, back to the story now. Jou shook his head.

"No, I'm fine Yug." He stated before a few more people entered the room. Finally the teacher entered with a candle lit and sat down at his desk. Soon after the sky went clear and the sun shone brightly outside. After working for about ten minutes Jou looked up, then rubbed his eyes. Everything seemed to be kinda blurred. Letting his head drop to the desk, sending a loud thump through the room, he let out a sigh.

Seto smirked, it seemed the mutt was getting dizzy from thinking too much, the stupid pup. When the bell rang Seto stood and went to walk out, Jou following him with his friends. As they reached the door Seto felt something hit his back. He turned around slightly and found the mutt leaning on him.

"Stupid dog." He hissed as he pushed Jou off of him. Once Jou made contact with the ground a yelp escaped his lips before he jumped to his feet and looked around frantically. "I suggest you don't think so much pup, I don't want you falling on me every time you feel you want to over work that puny brain of yours." Seto provoked knowing Jou would be quick to snap back at him. Jou blinked a few times before glaring.

"For your information I'm just not feeling well. So piss off and leave me alone!" he growled before pushing past the CEO. About ten steps away from him Jou staggered a bit before falling to the side and hitting his head on the wall. "Ow!" he yelped before rubbing his head. Yugi sighed before running after Jou, Anzu following him. Seto snickered before making his way to his locker which just happened to be only 5 down from Jou's and the twirp Yugi's.


	2. Well WhatDoYouKnow

I-i… … …-sobs-… … …don't… … …own –sobs-… … …Yu-gi-oh. WAHHHHHHHH!

Chapter 2

-Well what-do-you-know?

Jou sighed as he slowly walked out of the school grounds. Happy to be free he smiled and looked up to the sky. A limo zoomed past him as he was about to step into the car park, and he absently spat in that direction. Beginning the long walk home he pulled out his portable cd player and clipped it to his pocket, put on the headphones and switched on his cd. A few songs played before the song take me baby came on.

Dancing 

_I wanna feel your heart beating_

_Get up I'll show you the other side_

_Jumping_

_Oh what a beautiful night_

Can't believe it's you and I 

His head started to bop to the music.

_Physical_

_When we're moving together I know_

_That you're the one_

_Chemical_

_When we are together_

_What's going on_

_This is the time_

He looked down the road to make sure no cars were gonna hit him.

Take me baby 

_Light up this fire_

_I wanna see what you show me tonight_

_Take me baby_

_Come take this heart of mine_

I wanna stay till the night is over Take me baby 

_Light up this fire_

_I wanna see what you show me tonight_

_Take me baby_

_Come take this heart of mine_

_No need for waiting no more come on and take me now_

"Argh!" Jou jumped back in fright when he saw the limo drive past. "Stupid driver." He hissed before realising that he was home. Quickly putting his headphones in his bag with his cd player he rushed up to the door and opened it.

Seto quirked an eyebrow. Had he been right? Had that been the pup? If so he had a new thing to bug him with, dancing while trying to cross a busy road, how dumb can you get. But why was he all the way out here? Something awfully fishy was going on here. It was a 30 minute drive to here from the school, and he clearly seemed to be walking, that means it was take about double the amount of time.

'I don't care anyway.' He thought to himself before going back to thinking about his work.

Jou walked into his house with caution. When he got home his father was usually drunk and a lot of the time did nasty things. Quietly walking through the house he scanned for his father.

'Weird, he doesn't seem to be here.' He thought to himself. He opened the door to his bedroom slowly and stepped in, placing his bag down on the ground. Suddenly a blow to his stomach caught him off guard.

"You're late you little runt." Came a hiss from above the now on the floor Jou. Jou cutched his stomach in pain before getting to his feet and stepping to the side.

"Hello father." He muttered under his breath. His father –I'm gonna call him Jerry(I'm eating cherries at the moment (Authoresses sister here: She is not eating cherries because she doesn't even like them!) I do too you little bugger!)- smirked a drunk smirk. He looked down at Jou and breathed heavily, making Jou screw up his nose from the smell.

"Why were you late?" Jerry grumbled. Jou spoke in almost a whisper now.

"Traffic was pretty bad today." He said simply. Jerry frowned.

"Not good enough." He hissed before swinging his leg round to trip Jou, and it worked. Jou went plunging to the ground and let out a groan as Jerry's foot landed hard on his back. "I expect you to be on time tomorrow. Or else." He removed his foot, giving him one last good kick to the side and walked drunkenly away. Jou pushed himself off of the floor, then hearing a loud crash winced. There goes the vase that he'd gotten from Shizuka with a bunch of flowers. A yell followed and he forced himself out of the room to clean up the mess his father had made. Over time his father had convinced him it was his fault that his mother had left them. He didn't know why but it made him feel better whenever he told himself that it was his fault. Maybe it was because it gave his father a reason to abuse him, I don't know. But it did make him feel better. After putting the pieces of the vase in his room to try and stick it back together he went to the fridge and pulled out some food. He ate it quickly and hurried back to his room so he could get to bed. He'd been feeling sick that day, so a nice warm and comfortable sleep would do him some good.

Jou ran to the classroom and slammed the door open, puffing heavily as he made his way over to his desk.

"Jou, you just made it. Mr. Flamingo (Flamingo? Rightio then) called in sick so they had to find a substitute at the last minute." Anzu chirped. Jou let his head drop into his hands as the door slid open and Mrs. Bull (Eh?) who in his opinion was the worst teacher there could be entered. Groans of disapproval filled the room and in seconds it was over with the teacher glaring at everyone and threatening to call Mr. Poodle. (He the principal)

"Now class, I want you to answer the following questions when I ask you. Daniel, 17 multiplied by 8." Daniel mumbled his answer as did three more people before she asked Jou one. "Jou, 26 multiplied by 33." She snapped. Jou sweatdropped. He'd never been good at maths, and she knew that.

"Uhh…"

"Shall we ask another one then. What about 16 multiplied by 4." Jou sighed. He knew this one –only because he'd been going over his 4 times tables for a test with Anzu.-

"64." He answered quietly. Mrs. Bull grunted and looked at Seto.

"678 mutpilied by 56."

"37968" he answered instantly. Jou sweatdropped. He had known Seto to be smart, but that was ridiculous. Mrs. Bull, annoyed at his instant right answer tried another that she was sure he'd stuff up on.

"265839 multiplied by 458719."

"1219454" he said without a thought. Mrs. Bull took out her calculator and punched in the numbers. Indeed he was right. Fed up with it she went to the next person.

"Kerry, 45 multiplied by 67." The girl being questioned sat for a minute before she clicked her fingers and answered. Jou groaned when she picked up sheets of paper and started to hand them out.

'No way. She can't give us a test.' He tod himself.

"Anyone who fails this test shall stay back and keep going until you get it right." She explained. Jou sank further into his seat, hearing snicker behind him made him feel worse than before. He whipped his head round to glare at Seto when the test landed on his desk and he was yelled at for not paying attention. Once the bitch had gone Jou stared at his paper.

'Awe man. Shit.' He cursed in his mind when he saw the long sums and problems to solve. Picking up his pencil he started the work much to his dismay and got lost on the first question. 'What's 674 divided by three?' he mumbled as quietly as possible before jotting down an answer. After half an hour of answering maths questions the teacher took up the tests and told them to answer the sums on the board whilst she corrected the tests.

"Jou, you stay behind for a minute please." Mrs. Bull snapped. Jou, sure he'd failed and had to do the test again leant against the wall and threw his head back, not realising by doing so it would hit the wall.

"Ouch." He yelped before the teacher stormed over to him waving his test around dangerously.

"How did you do it?" she hissed at him. "Who did you get the answers from?"

"Uh, I did it by myself Mrs. Bull." He said shortly.

"Impossible! You aren't good at maths and you only got a few wrong!" she snapped at him angrily. Jou's mouth dropped.

"Are you kidding? I guessed most of them!" He admitted before snatching the test from her and looking at the results. "I'm a genius." He cheered before running out of the room to find Yugi and the gang. Boy did he have news for them.

Yugi winced as an over excited Jou came racing towards them waving something in his hand.

"Guys, guess what." He said hurriedly. "I passed my maths test! I only got a few wrong."

"Wow Jou, you must have practiced pretty well." Anzu said shortly. Jou shook his head.

"Nope. I guessed most of them." A huge sweatdrop formed on the back of people's heads.

"Um Jou, how many did you actually work out?" Honda inquired. Jou counted them off on his fingers.

"Five." He announced.

"And how many did you get wrong?" Anzu questioned. Jou looked at the sheet and counted.

"Five." He chirped.

"okay, so what your saying is you worked out five, got five wrong, and those five just happened to be the same?" Yugi asked. Jou sweatdropped.

"Uh, ya lost me Yug." Jou said before yelping. A hand had snatched his test out of his hand.

"Wow mutt, you got lucky. I was wondering why you were so happy." _The_ Seto Kaiaba, in the flesh, grunted. Jou snatched his test back again.

"Get lost Kaiba!" he hissed. Seto quirked a brow.

"Is that all you say?" He frowned when Jou stuck his tongue out at him. "Stupid dog." He growled. Jou glared.

"Stop calling me a dog!" he ordered. Seto shook his head.

"Why should I, mutt?" Jou let his anger rise before he raised his hand to punch the blue-eyed boy.

"Shut up Kaiba!"


	3. Suspicion

Okay already, I don't own it, so what. I will soon though. I shall take over the damned planet and rule with my bird, and my rabbit! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Shut up Kaiba!" Jou shouted as he swung his fist towards the older boys face. (Jou is seventeen and Seto's 18, they're in the same class because you know how some people go the school a year late or a year early. Yeah. Jou went a year early.) Seto stepped to the side casually before grabbing Jou by the shirt.

"Do you want a fight?" Seto hissed before pushing Jou backward into a tree. Jou winced as a surge of pain shot through his back. He lunged at Seto who hadn't expected him to keep the fight going. With this Jou managed to grip onto his shoulders and swing him around to push him into the tree like he'd done to Jou. Seto bounced back a lot quicker than expected, and swung his leg around to trip Jou before leaning over him and smirking. Jou squeaked as he remembered the events from the day before. This scene looked fairly familiar. He rolled over onto his back and looked up and a smirking Seto.

"Kaiba, stop being mean!" Anzu snapped as she pushed him slightly and helped Jou up. Honda looked ready to pummel the guy for Jou, and Yugi was worrying about his friend so much he didn't realise Anzu had pushed Seto. Jou let his head drop so his eyes were covered by his hair before turning to walk away.

"Stupid mutt." Seto hissed before turning to get to a different spot. Jou though had stopped by now and was rubbing his eyes.

"Jeez, why'd he have to do that. I was actually in a good mood and he came and ruined it. Damn jerk. I hope he gets hit by his limo." He mumbled before starting to walk away again. Yugi and gang running after him.

"Jou." They called out in attempt to get his attention, but Jou just kept walking. Finally they caught with the blonde. "Jou, are you alright?" Anzu asked curiously.

"Did he hurt you?" Yugi asked his friend.

"Can I pummel him for ya?" Honda asked anxiously. Yugi and Anzu glared at him for even suggesting it. "What?"

"Jou, if there's anything we can do?" Yugi said simply. Jou shook his head.

"It's fine guys." He muttered before sitting down at a bench.

"Jou, we're worried about you. Can't you answer us and actually be serious?" Anzu asked. Jou sighed.

"But I was being serious. Everything's fine." he replied. Anzu went to press on but Yugi's hand stopped her.

"Okay then. Who's up for some food then?" He asked. Jou shook his head slowly.

"Nah. I'm not hungry." He stated bluntly. The three with him took up very worried looks now.

"Jou, have you been to the doctors lately? I think you should go." Honda announced. Jou grinned.

"Nah, I don't think so. I'm not gonna go there if I can help it." He answered before standing again and starting to walk away. "You guys go ahead. I'll be fine by myself. I'll probably bang into one of the other anyway." He told them with one last glance before disappearing around a corner.

"I think we should book him in to the hospital." Anzu exclaimed.

"Why don't we just ask his dad if he's sick. He should know." Honda suggested. The three agreed to this and planned to go back with Jou tonight.

Seto relaxed in his limo, he was on his way to a very important meeting at the time when he noticed something that caught his eye.

"Stop." He told the driver. The man obeyed and pulled over on the side of the road. Seto opened his door and looked back. Jou standing there at one of the houses, just standing there, not doing anything. When he finally moved it was very slowly. He reached for the door handle and peered into the house. A loud roar was heard from inside.

"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" came a thundered yell. Jou stepped back slightly before nodding. Seto couldn't hear what Jou said. A hand reached out and gripped Jou's arm roughly and pulled him into the house quickly. Seto quirked an eyebrow before he realised he needed to get to his meeting. So without another thought he stepped back into the car and drove away again.

Jou winced as his father threw his bag to the other side of the room. He instantly knew that today his father would show no mercy. He readied himself for the first blow, and it came swiftly to his left cheek. Absently he threw his hand to his face and rubbed it softly. The second blow sent him back into the door which wasn't shut properly, causing him to fall out the door and down the steps that lead down to the street.

"You little shit! I swear everytime I see you it pisses me off in some way!" Jerry yelled at his son. Jou struggled to stand up again. "Now get up here!" Jou obeyed, but rather slowly, trying to give himself time to prepare for the events about to take place. As he got to the top one thought ran through his mind. But he couldn't comply to it. The only thing he could hear was his mind screaming for him to ran back and to find Yugi or something, but then he'd have to explain to Yugi the whole situation. His fathers voice rang through his ears. "You're useless! You can't do anything right! Everything you do is wrong!" tears were spilling from his eyes as Jerry landed another punch on the same cheek as before. Jou, having nothing else to do now, backed up to the wall and pressed his back to it like he would soon fall through it. The beating that followed was pretty bad, almost the worst he'd had. By the end of it he had to crawl back to his room without even an icepack since his dad had gone into the kitchen after. Then the doorbell rang. Jou refused to answer it knowing it wouldn't be for him, if he only knew how wrong he was. Jerry stalked over to the door and opened it.

"Yes?" He snapped. The stench of alcohol filling the air. Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Ryou and Mai stood there. Yugi smiled.

"Would Jou happen to be home?" He asked politely. Jerry grunted.

"Oh, yeah. In his room sleeping I presume."

"Oh, is he sick or something? He's been acting kinda strange lately."

"Not that I know of." Jerry replied before calling out to Jou. "Jou your friends are here!" Jou, who was in his room, jumped to his feet and scampered to the mirror. He quickly wiped the tears from his face and hissed at the surprise. His cheek was starting to bruise and his lip was bleeding, also, he could have sworn that he had a bump on his head. He opened his door slightly.

"I'll be out in a minute." He called out. Soon he regretted it though and he had to force himself not to fall while walking out. A gasp escaped most f his friends lips.

"Jou, what happened?" They asked hurriedly. Jou grinned as best he could.

"I fell down the damn steps." He said simply. "Why are you guys here?"

"Oh, we wanted to see if you'd come to the mall with us." One of them said before the others could speak. Jou shrugged.

"Sure, but we better not be walking." He added the last part subconsciously.

"Uh, yeah we are. Sorry." Ryou told him. Jou groaned.

"I'll be out in a minute, I gotta get out of this damned thing." He indicated at the school uniform before making his way back to his room. "Shit." He cursed as he fell to the ground. Crawling over to his closet and pulling out some clothes he noticed most of them were all crinkled. "Awe man." Sighing he pulled on one of his shirts and a pair of jeans before staggering back out again.

"Be back by dinner time." Jerry hissed at Jou before slamming the door shut. Jou stared at the gang for a few minutes before starting to get uncomfortable with the silence.

"We goin or not?" he inquired. They shrugged and turned around to leave. 'I'm in deep shit.' Jou thought to himself. He blinked a few times before the pain became to much to bare. He let out a yelp before plunking himself down on the footpath. "I'm hurtin all over." He grumbled.

"Must have been one hell of a fall." Honda said. Jou nodded.

"Yup." He squeaked when Honda backed up and leant over him.

"Alright, tell me what's really going on then." He said threateningly. Jou gave a nervous laugh.

"Um, it was one bloody big staircase?"


	4. Questioning

"Alright then, tell me what's really going on."

"Um, it was one bloody big staircase?" Honda narrowed his eyes.

"You sure because that bruise on your face clearly looks like a mark that a punch would leave."

"Oh, that? Some guys were fighting on the way home and I got in the way." Jou replied. Honda wished he could believe Jou, but he just couldn't. he held out a hand for his friend to help him up and turned to keep walking. Jou let out a sigh. This day just got worse and worse. The rest of the day passed with Honda glancing at Jou quite frequently and the others looking pretty worried.

"Um, I better get going now. It's nearly dinner time." Jou said, trying to sound carefree. They said their goodbyes with Honda offering to walk home with our blonde friend, and Jou giving in after only a few minutes. Once there Jou said goodbye and made his way up the steps to get to the door. Honda made no move to leave so soon though. He waited for 5 minutes after Jou had entered the house until he left.

Mokuba skipped into the dining room to greet Seto.

"Hi, have a nice day at school and work?" He chirped. Seto smiled.

"Hardly." He said with a shrug. "What's it to you?" Mokuba grinned.

"I wanna know every detail of the bad bits." He cheered before sitting down. Seto sighed before doing the same.

"Do I have to?" Mokuba nodded. "Okay, well at school as usual I had the twirp Yugi bugging me to be nice to the mutt before school, maths we had some bi-creep take our class because the teacher called in sick, then that damn dog decided he wanted to get pummelled-"

"Awe you beat up Jou? Why?" Mokuba asked curiously. "What did he do?"

"he pissed me off, alright?" Mokuba shrugged.

"And work?"

"some creep came and tried to hack into my project file so he could change it and make it a disaster." Seto said boredly. Mokie nodded and jumped up.

"Okay then. Are we going out for dinner?"

"It's up to you." Seto replied simply. Mokuba nodded over enthusiastically.

"Hell yeah! My choice where too?" Seto nodded, this would be a good time to catch up with his brother.

"Cool…"

Jou sighed before stepping into the dining room. It was 5:15 he had ten minutes until dinner. He was relieved to see his father asleep on the couch and not waiting for him. Quickly he and quietly he made his way to the kitchen to prepare for dinner and get an icepack, his stomach was killing him as was the rest of his body practically. He got out some plates, knives and forks, placed them on the table, and took out the ice pack before sitting down and resting it on his face. He sat like that for 5 minutes before picking up the phone and dialling the number for the pizza place and ordering. About ten minutes later the pizza arrived. Jou wasn't quite sure if he should wake his father yet, he found it a bit risky, but he still did it.

"Dad. Wake up. Dinners ready." He said while he tapped his father on the shoulder and stepped back. Jerry stirred to life as Jou grew more nervous.

"Ugh, what do you want you runt?" He snapped in annoyance. Jou tried to smile.

"Dinners here." He said simply before heading back to the kitchen. Jerry growled and stood to get his food. Jou had already dived into his food, it seemed to cheer him up a little. Grunting Jerry took his plate and went back to the couch with a can of beer he'd gotten from the fridge, and sat down to eat.

"Mokuba, can we go now? It's getting late and I have more work to do before going to bed." Seto inquired of his younger brother. Mokuba shrugged.

"Okay then Seto." He chirped happily. So off they went to the limo, and once in they headed home. Seto practically had to carry Mokie back into the mansion.

"Seto…don't beat up Jou any more." Mokuba commanded his brother lazily. Seto sighed and put his brother down on his bed.

"Why not? He deserves it." He said simply. Mokuba shook his head.

"No he doesn't. he gets enough from- oh look at the time. Goodnight." Seto narrowed his eyes.

"He gets enough from who Mokuba?"

"sorry, a promise is a promise. G'night." He replied before pushing his older brother out of the room and closing the door. Seto thought on this for a long time before something popped back into his head.

"YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" came a thundered yell. Jou stepped back slightly before nodding. A hand reached out and gripped Jou's arm roughly and pulled him into the house quickly.

"Mokuba, get ready to be questioned." He said simply before retreating to his room for some well earned sleep.

Seto walked into the kitchen half asleep that morning. Mokuba giggled at his brothers stupidity.

"Seto, you shouldn't pull all nighters just to finish work you know. It's bad for your health." He chirped. Seto rubbed his eyes lazily.

"It's not my fault I couldn't sleep. And I wasn't doing paperwork either.

"Then what were you doing?"

"I had something on my mind." He replied shortly before sitting down and eating the cocopops that he had just put in some milk. Mokuba shrugged and continued to eat his toast. He watched in amuesment as Seto got up to go to the bathroom and walked staright into the door.

"Grrrrr! Whoever put that there is dead." He growled as he opened the door and left for the bathroom. Mokuba giggled and quickly got his stuff for school ready.

"Mokuba?" Seto inquired as he walked back into the kitchen. His brother wasn't there. Shrugging he went to look for him, and once he'd found him he started a conversation.

"So, last night was nice wasn't it." He said casually, not wanting it to look as though he was eager to find out the answer to his other question. Mokuba nodded in agreement.

"Yep." He chirped.

"And speaking of last night…"

"No Seto!"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone."

"You promised who?"

"I'm not tellin'."

"Why not?"

"I told you I promised Jou I wouldn't tell anyone."

"So Jou made you promise?"

"Hey, since when do you call him Jou?"

"I don't, I'm just really out of it today."

"Oh."

"Mokuba just-"

"No." Seto growled in frustration as he left the room to get ready for school.

Jou sneezed again for the 12 time.

"I swear someone's talking about me! I haven't sneezed like this since, well, never."

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I'm sure you're all glad too, because it wouldn't be as good if I did! .


	5. Jumping To Conclusions

Jou sighed. He'd gotten detention for sleeping in class…again. The teacher had told him to go to the nurse's office to have a check up, but he refused to go. The nurse was nice, but very strict when it came to check ups and especially when she knew you got into a lot if fights with Seto Kaiba…she'd make him tell her about his last fight and where Seto hit him and all that sort of stuff, then make sure that spot wasn't bruised and so on.

"Now Jou, you'll write a page on why you keep sleeping in class, and it better be good." Mr. Chipmunk (Jou's science teacher) explained to him. Jou nodded and quickly took to thinking about a reason why he went to sleep in class… 'Yes, the reason I slept in class Mr. Chipmunk is because my dad beats me so I stayed up all night trying to get in a comfortable position where it didn't hurt…as if.' He thought to himself.

Well, I had a lot of homework that I had to do yesterday so I stayed up all night finishing it…ummm, is that enough? Or did I have to do a whole page? If so can I do it tomorrow and I'll tell my dad that I have to stay behind to do it so he doesn't get worried.

He put it on the desk up the front and left casually. Once out of the school he took of at a jog so he wasn't too late.

"Finally." Jou said through deep breaths. He walked up the steps that only yesterday he'd fallen down and opened the door slowly. "Dad? I'm home now." He called out. There was no answer. Jou poked his head into every room he went past. Finally he found one with two people in it. "Eah shit."

"Why were you late?" Jerry snapped viciously. "You made him wait." Jou looked at the other person… "He said he was one of your friends." Jou shook his head violently.

"No he's no-"

"Shut up mutt. I've got a few questions I'd like to ask you." Jou quirked a brow.

"Eh?"

"Was that your dad?"

"Ummm, yeah, why?"

"does he get drunk often? I could smell alcohol."

"That's none of your business. Can we take this to my room if you insist on asking questions because I really don't like my dad listening to my conversations." Seto shrugged before standing, so Jou led him to his room. Once in Jou sat on the bed and put his bag down.

"Now what d'ya want?"

"do your friends even know?"

"Okay can you start making some sense for once or I'll have to make you leave." Jou snapped in annoyance. Seto sighed.

"Tell me, are you familiar with the word abuse? I am, and I know what happens when people are getting abused." He told him as he took a step towards our little blonde puppy.

"If you're implying something then get out now!" Jou growled. Seto shook his head.

Appreciate

"listen, I know what's going on so don't try and hide it."

"you obviously don't know what's going on because I ain't getting abused you idiot."

"Stupid dog. You are so admit it!"

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"Not!"

"Are."

"Not!"

"You are you idiot!" At this Seto stormed over to the bed and took Jou by the shirt, ripping it off of the un-expecting boy. Jou yelped as the cold air hit his skin. "See!" Seto pointed at the various bruises and such on Jou's stomach and back. The door suddenly opened.

"Will you two keep it do-" Jerry started, but stopped when he saw his son and Kaiba. Kaiba had thrown Jou's shirt to the floor and Jou was pinning Seto to the floor and gripping his shirt as though he was going to do the same. "Bedroom…no shirt…on top of him…" Jumping to conclusions Jerry backed out and closed the door before the two teens heard him screaming.

"MY SON IS GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uh, that's scary." Jou stated dumbly as Seto plied his hands off of his shirt and pushed him back so he could get up. "Oh yeah, I was about to see how you liked someone ripping your shirt, wasn't I?" he asked before scratched the back of his head. "Maybe you should go." He added. Seto shook his head.

"Jou you should get help." He announced. Jou shook his head.

"Just go! And don't tell anyone… … …that reminds me, who told you?!" He hissed. Seto grunted.

"No one." He replied simply. "Jou get help or I'll get it for you."

"No wait! You can't tell anyone." Jou suddenly took to pleading as he grabbed Seto's hand.

"Jou…" he looked down at the pathetic boy clinging to his hand. "I'll give you a week to get help, after that I'm going to do it whether you like it or not." And with that the CEO left. Jou watched helplessly as his enemy retreated from his house to go home.

"JOU! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU LITTLE BRAT?!"

"Jou, are you feeling okay, you keep hitting yourself." Yugi inquired. Jou shook his head.

"No Yug. I just didn't get enough sleep last night so I'm tryin' to stay awake, that's all." He lied. Yugi nodded understandingly. Just at that moment Seto walked past. Jou stared after him for a while before letting out a frustrated noise and running his fingers through his messy hair. "God that guy confuses me!"

"Who Kaiba?"

"Yes! Yesterday he totally freaked me out." Then realising what he said clapped a hand over his mouth.

"But we didn't see him at school yesterday…so did you see him after school?" Jou shook his head in defence.

"No." he said unusually fast. Yugi quirked a brow.

"Why don't I believe you?" Jou pouted.

"Yeah, why don't you. I'm your friend, you're meant to trust me."

"Um, well you said it really fast which usually mean people are lying." Yugi suggested. Jou puffed before sitting down.

"I guess, I saw him at the shops?" Yugi shook his head in defeat.

"Whatever you say."

It had almost been a week since that little incident at Jou's house, and he just couldn't bring himself to get the help Seto had told him to get. Now Jou sat, thinking of how he was going to try to stop Seto. I was seeming to take it's toll on him too…his brain wasn't functioning properly. He kept forgetting simply things, and some things that he really needed to do.

"Jou, are you sure you're okay? Have you been getting enough sleep lately?" Anzu inquired. Jou nodded.

"Yeah, it's just that…oh don't worry. It's nothing really." He lied. Shizuka looked the most worried. She hadn't seen her brother for a little while, and she hadn't known he'd been so out of it and stuff.

"Jou, I'm worried…jeez, usually you're so lively…you've even stopped fighting with Kaiba, not that that's a bad thing, it's good but…it's not like you." Yugi told him. Jou smiled at the people he loved to call friends.

"I'm fine, I've just something on my mind. It'll be over soon though, so don't worry. By next week I'll be fine." He knew that…because even if he didn't get help, Seto would. At that moment the devil had to work its ways, and force Seto (. Not really) Seto to come over.

"Hello mutt, have done it yet?" He inquired. The gang looked at him curiously.

"Uh, wait a minutes. Can we talk some other place?" he asked. He had already started dragging the older boy away before he even answered.

"Uh, was it just me…or did that really happen?" Honda questioned the rest of the gang.

"It happened." Ryou replied for him. With that answer Honda looked even more worried.

"I think Jou need serious help."

"Mmmhmm."

"Well, have you?"

"Uh, well. I um."

"You haven't, have you." Seto stated rather than asked. Jou shrugged.

"So?"

"Jeez, you realise now I have to waste my time to help you do it."

"No you don't, you could just forget about it." Jou suggested.

"No pup, I know what it feels like and even if it's you I don't think anyone should go through it." Seto said simply. Jou shook his head.

"Kaiba…"

"What?"

"I, don't."

"Why not?"

"It's my fault."

"How is it your fault that your father abuses you."

"I give him a reason to."

"What reason."

"It's none of your business."

"Yes it is. Otherwise I'll get the-"

"Fine. You see, my mother divorced my dad, and it was my fault."

"How?"

"I don't know. It just was."

"You idiot. That's no reason." Was all Seto said before going to leave. "Now come on."

"What?"

"You're coming aren't you."

"No?"

"Yes you are." And with that Seto grabbed Jou's arm, pulling him out of the school grounds and to wherever it is you go for this sort of stuff.

Seto sighed.

"Muttly, can you do me a favour, when we get to your place will you not take long to pack. I don't need to waste more of my time that I could be working." He told Jou as they drove in the limo which had picked them up from the help place. (If you get pissed at what I'm calling it then you'll have to deal with it!)

'I can't believe I agreed to let him stay at my mansion.' Seto thought as they arrived. Here's what happened…

"_He's going to have to stay with someone…you?"_

"_Uh…" Seto didn't know how to reply to that one. He didn't want Jou around all the time, but with Mokuba in the background (he'd seen Seto dragging Jou along and decided to tag along with them.) pleading for him to say yes it was hard to refuse. "N-n-okay."_

"_Do I have a choice in this?" Mokuba, Seto, and the other people in the room all snapped a reply of, _

"_No." Jou sweat dropped. _

"Okay." He muttered.

So there they were, Jou was packing, Jerry wasn't home, he was at the help place yelling at them…and to think, he must get drunk every morning and night because I haven't seen him act nice to Jou once. Anyways, they were out of there like a missile after Jou had packed, the smell of alcohol had almost drove them bonkers.

"Come on Jou, you can pick the room you wanna stay in." Mokuba chirped as he tugged on Jou's hand and led him up a flight of stairs and to the guest room area. Jou chose the one first on the right so he'd know which one it was, and dumped his stuff in it. "So what do ya wanna do?"

"Well, I didn't get lunch today, so how bout food?" Mokuba grinned and took the older boy down to the kitchen.

Okay, now the serious stuff is over, and we can get onto the humour! . Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have never will!

Wuv Jaye


	6. Telling Yugi

"Was that a dream?" Jou mumbled as he sat up in bed. He looked at his surroundings… "I guess not." He replied for himself as he jumped to his feet and ran to the attached bathroom. There he showered and got dressed so he could go down for breakfast and then go out to meet Yugi and the gang.

"I won't tell Shizuka…or Yugi…or Anzu…or Ryou…and I definitely won't tell Honda. I'll just tell them that they shouldn't go over to my house any more because I won't be there." He slowly made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen. There he pulled out some coco pops and put them into some milk and ate.

"Morning Jou!" Mokuba chimed as he walked into the room grinning.

"Morning." Jou greeted the boy.

"Where are you going?"

"Game Shop."

"Oh, you telling Yugi?"

"Umm, maybe, maybe not." Jou replied unsurely. Mokuba nodded.

"You should, otherwise when they go to visit you and you're not there they'll get angry at you for not telling them." He said smartly. Jou took this into thought.

"_Jou, oh I'm so happy you put your differences aside. Now you don't have to fight anymore." Anzu chirped. _

"_I'm happy for you big brother." _

"_Now I won't have to pummel him for you!" Honda said happily. "I don't like hurting the weak."_

"Now you won't have to travel to see Mokuba, and you and Kaiba can become close friends." Yugi smiled.

"Somehow, I don't think their reactions would be like that, and if they were, it would be scary." Jou commented.

"What reactions?" Mokuba asked curiously.

"Their reactions to finding out I'm living here."

"What did you daydream their reactions being?"

"Uh, I forgot." Jou scratched the back of his head as a sweat drop formed on the back of Mokuba's head.

"Okay." At that moment Seto walked in the room and grabbed a coffee.

"Uh, how was that already made?" Jou whispered to Mokuba. Th small boy grinned.

"It wasn't. it hasn't got the milk or water in it." He replied. They watched as Seto spat the unmade coffee into the sink.

"Argh." He growled as he left the mansion to get to work. Jou quirked a brow.

"Umm, that was scary actually, oh yeah…and do you know how he got to know dad was abusing me?"

"Umm, no?"

"You told him, didn't you?"

"I didn't tell him all of it. I told him to stop fighting with you coz he gets enough from, then I cut off and pushed him out of the room. I didn't mean it."

"Oh well, I forgot, how did you know again?"

"I saw you walk into the house and I wanted to ask you something so I went in and I saw him punch you a few times before I left and then I talked to you the next day about it and yeah."

"Oh, right."

"Are you going now, or what?"

"Uh, yeah." Jou replied before getting up and leaving the mansion to find his friends.

"Uh, they're not here?"

"No. Yugi said he was going over to see you."

"Crap. Thanks." Jou walked out of the game shop before taking off in the direction Yugi had gone, hoping to catch his friend before he got there. Too late. Yugi was at the door and talking to Jerry already.

"he's not here."

"Where is he?"

"With some guy called Kaiba."

"Really? Why?"

"He's living there."

"WHAT?!" Jou backed away before starting to walk back towards the game shop.

'I think I'll wait there.' He thought. But Yugi had already spotted him and was running after him.

"Jou!"

"Yeah?" He cringed when Yugi started asking questions.

"was your dad lying or are you really living with Kaiba?"

"Umm, yes."

"Yes to what?"

"To living with moneybags."

"Why?"

"Uhhh, welll you see… … …"

"Yeah?" He took a deep breath before blurting the whole thing out.

"SINCEMUMANDDADGOTDIVORCEDDADSTARTEDABUSINGMEBECAUSEHESAIDITWASMYFAULTBUTONLYWHENHEWASDRUNKWHICHWASLIKE24/7ANDKAIBAFOUNDOUTANDHEGAVEMEAWEEKTOGETHELPORHE'DGETITFORMEANDHEENDEDUPHAVINGTODOITANDWHENHEDIDHEWASTOLDTHATI'DHAVETOLIVEWITHHIMFORAWHILEANDICAN'TBELIEVEIJUSTTOLDYOUALLTHATANDOHCRUD!"

"Jou! Calm down, now tell me again, slowly and quietly this time." Jou looked around. People were staring at them.

"uh, let's go somewhere else first." He said as they jogged off to a different place.

"Okay, now, again. Why?"

"Since mum and dad got divorced dad started abusing me because he said it was my fault. But he only did it when he was drunk which was like, 24/7. Kaiba found out about it and he gave me a week to get help or he get it for me. He ended up having to do it and when he did he was told I'd have to stay with him for a while." Jou explained. Yugi looked shocked.

"So now you're stying with Kaiba?"

"I said yes. And I didn't even get a choice in the matter either."

"Come on. We better tell the others." Jou pouted.

"Oh alright."

o WOOHOO! I'M A BOMB! Oh, sorry. I'm listening to Natasha Bedingfield 'I'm a Bomb' at the moment. Anyways… I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! So bye! I gotta explode! I'M A BOMB! CAN YOU HEAR ME TICK? BEWARE IF YOU TURN ME ON! THERE IS NO SAFETY SWITCH!

SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T SING SO WHY DO YOU BOTHER?! –that was Seto just so ya know-

Oh shut up yourself! Hmph. UNWRITTEN! o

Wuv Jaye


	7. The Rest Of The Gang

Yugi and Jou had arranged to meet their friends at the game shop for lunch so that Jou could tell them the truth.

"So why are we here?" Honda inquired. Yugi looked at Jou who was too busy hitting himself to notice. A sweat drop formed on the groups heads.

"Jou?" Yugi started.

"Argh…what am I gonna say?" The boy in question growled. Yugi sighed before looking back at the group.

"Jou is living with Kaiba." He told them bluntly. Everyone's mouths dropped. Then a few people laughed.

"Good one Yugi, tell us another." Honda said as he stopped laughing.

"I'm not joking. He is." Everyone looked at Jou who was still hitting himself and mumbling about things.

"Yugi, please tell me it's your humour." Anzu pleaded. Yugi shook his head.

"But they'll kill each other. Wait, why is he living there then?" Ryou inquired. Yugi sighed.

"Jou, are you gonna tell them or what?"

"But Yugi," he looked at a pleading Yugi now. "Oh alright. Don't get freaked out, okay. When Mum and Dad divorced, you all know that dad took it pretty hard. But what you don't know is he started getting drunk after that and when he got dunk he'd lose control and abuse me. And stupid moneybags found out somehow…" he cast a glare out the window. "he told those people that help with these things, and they forced me to live with him." Honda sighed.

"Argh. I knew something was wrong when you said you fell down the stairs." He muttered. Jou bowed his head.

"Sorry I didn't tell ya."

"Well look on the bright side, at least this way they have a chance to get t know each other." Anzu told them.

"Do me a favour though, don't tell Shizua."

"Why?"

"I'll tell her myself when the time is right."

"Tell me what Jou?" Shizuka had come to visit.

"Uh, nothing. Nothing." Jou replied quickly. Shizuka smiled at him.

"Okay then. Oh hey Jou, Mokuba told me about you living with them, I'm happy for you. But why are you living with them?" Jou shook his head.

"Just decided I would. Don't worry about it." Shizuka nodded and sat down with them.

'That brat. Oh well, I guess he couldn't help himself.' Jou thought to himself. He absently started to rock back and forth.

"So Jou, is everything going well then?" Shizuka inquired. "You didn't get lost did you. His place is meant to be huge." Jou glanced at her.

"No. and it's not that impressive." He lied. He had been majorly awe struck when he saw the mansion that he'd be living in, but still, why admit that when it would be a compliment to Kaiba?

"Anyone wanna go to the amusement park?" Yugi asked out of the blue. Honda looked at him questioningly, and received a look that told him to say yes.

"Sure." He replied. Jou looked up.

"Okay." Shizuka cheered with Anzu.

"It sounds like fun." Ryou added. Jou shrugged.

"Okay." He said simply. And so they went to the closest amusement park, which was really good. I'm gonna call it Domino's Wonder Land. .

"Ooh hey, lets go on that!" Jou cheered as he raced off towards a big roller coaster. Honda quickly turned to Yugi and grinned.

"Good thinking Yugi." He commented before he too ran after the overexcited Jou. Yugi shrugged.

'I don't think he got it. It was meant to take Jou's mind off things, not just to have fun.' He thought to himself as he tagged along after them all.

"Oh I think I'm gonna puke!" Jou stated as he raced to the bushes. Mai quirked a brow. She'd met up with them there.

"So why were you here?" she inquired the gang. Yugi smiled.

"Jou's having some problems so we came to take his mind off things." He chirped. Mai nodded.

"Okay Yugi. So what's wrong with him?" Honda butted in quickly.

"He's living with that prat Kaiba." He felt like gagging at the thought. Mai smiled.

"Really, now ain't that grand? Who knew those two would have such feelings for each other." A sweat drop formed on the gangs heads.

"Uh Mai, I don't think you understand. He's being forced to live there against his will." Honda added. Mai's expression changed.

"Damn, I thought they were an item. Wouldn't they make a cute couple."

"Are you kidding, they're completely different!" Honda almost shouted. Mai shrugged.

"So? Don't they always say opposites attract?" Now this worried Honda very much.

"Oh no. what if they do fall for each other then?"

"That would be great, then they wouldn't be fighting all the time." Anzu chirped. Just then Jou emerged from the bushes.

"I'm back." He mumbled. Mai smiled at him cheerfully.

"So we see." She chirped, obviously excited that Jou and Seto could actually become a couple. Jou tilted his head slightly.

"What are you all happy about?" he asked her. Mai shook her head.

"Oh nothing, nothing." Jou sighed.

"Whateva. I'm goin' home." Mai nudged Honda after he'd left.

"Up for a little bet?" Honda shook his head.

"No way." He rejected. Mai pouted before looking at Yugi.

"You?" Yugi grinned.

"Okay. I reckon they won't become a couple, but really good friends." He said brightly. Mai shook her head.

"Nah, they'll become a couple." She said reassuringly. "How much?"

"$50."

"You're on."

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Okay, next chap will hopefully be funny. **IMPORTANT! **If you want a preview then here it is. If you don't I'll put it down further so you don't accidentally see it.

#################

"Seto." Mokuba called out quietly before opening the door. Both him and Josie looked shocked.

Jou was lying on top of Seto, their faces only centimetres apart. Jou was only in his boxers, and it looked like he was unbuttoning Seto's shirt.

"I think I'll come back later." Josie said in shock. "Then I might have remembered why I was here."

Bye and Wuv Jaye


	8. A BIG Misunderstanding

I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH DAMNIT! But I do own the snail I found today! .

Chapter 8

-A BIG Misunderstanding…

Jou was peacefully sleeping, dreaming about a world filled with food, when something rudely woke him.

"Hey mutt! WAKE UP!" Came a shout from the other side of the door. Jou mumbled something before going back to dreaming of food. "Grrrr, that's it!" The next moment Seto had stormed into Jou's room and ripped the sheets off of the blonde. Jou yelped as he clawed for the sheets, in doing so falling off of the bed.

"Ow…Wha? KAIBA?! WHAT'S THE DEAL? I WAS SLEEPING!" He shouted at the tall brunet. Seto smirked.

"Maybe you should've thought of this before you stayed up with Mokuba last night you ass. He refuses to get up for school!" he snapped coldly. Jou thought for a moment before bowing his head.

"Sorry?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I told you last time not to keep him up that late!"

"Well sorrrrry. It's not my fault my memory is bad!" Jou retorted.

"You have one? I thought your head was hollow."

"Grrr, Kaiba you prick!" Jou jumped up from the floor and gripped Seto's shirt, shaking him violently.

Mokuba rubbed his eyes and opened the big oak doors to see who was at the door.

"Oh hey Josie. Are you here to see Seto?" He asked happily when he saw his brothers secretary. Josie nodded.

"Yes. He wasn't answering his phone and I really needed to talk to him about his current- is there something wrong? I think I hear someone yelling." Mokuba shook his head.

"Come on. We'll go find him." He chirped before he took her hand and dragged her off to where he thought his brother would be. They finally stopped at a door where they could hear muffled sounds from the other side. "Seto." Mokuba called out quietly before opening the door. Both him and Josie looked shocked.

Jou was lying on top of Seto, their faces only centimetres apart. Jou was only in his boxers, and it looked like he was unbuttoning Seto's shirt.

"I think I'll come back later." Josie said in shock. "Then I might have remembered why I was here." She shut the door quickly and smiled at Mokuba. "Bye kiddo." She chirped before rushing out of the mansion. Mokuba grinned.

'How dare they not tell me. If I had been later, argh I hate to think about it. That would've been disturbing.' He thought to himself before hurrying of to his room.

Let's go back some shall we, and look at it from the other side of the door.

As you know, Jou and Seto had been about get in a punch on before we left them.

"Kaiba you prick!" Jou shouted before starting to shake Seto violently. Seto felt his head whiplash.

"Argh, you stupid dog!" he hissed as he knock Jou off his feet. Jou fell to the floor with a thud.

"Grrrrrrrrr."

"Growl a bit more and you might actually take the form of a dog."

Jou charged at the infuriating boy, only to trip over his own feet and fall forward, bringing Seto down with him. He was now on top of the older boy, and noticed that Seto's buttons on his shirt had come undone in the fall. Just then the door opened. The two boys turned their heads slightly to see Mokuba and a lady in her, 30's maybe. A sweat drop formed on Jou's head.

"Uh…"

"I think I'll come back later." The woman said in shock. "Then I might have remembered why I was here." She shut the door quickly.

"Get off! You're heavy you stupid mutt." Seto suddenly snapped as he shoved Jou away and stood up. He started to button his shirt up again. "I'm going to work." He muttered before gliding out of the room. Jou stuck his tongue out. "And if Mokuba doesn't go to school then make sure he doesn't eat any sugar." He added icily as he shut the door. Jou grinned.

"Oh Mokuba, please don't go to school. We're gonna have fun and go on a sugar hi." He chirped before he very ungracefully, much to how he tried to be graceful, walked over to his clothes and pulled out some denim shorts, and a loose top. "Oh wait, what's the time?" he looked over to his clock. "WHAT?!? 6 O'CLOCK?"

Okay, that was pretty short, but hey…that doesn't matter does it? Here's a preveiw if you want it…if not, then don't read it…

###########

"Mokuba! Wait!" Jou shouted as he caught his breath. 'Where does he get his energy from? Oh wait, the sugar I gave hime…'

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mokuba cheered as he slid down the staircase thingie. Jou's eyes widened.

"Mokuba wait that's danger-"

"OW!"

"-ous."

Well, Bye! Wuv Jaye


	9. Sugar High

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 9

-Sugar High

Jou grinned as he took out a little packet of sugar.

"Mokuba…you hungry?" he called out to Mokuba. The next second the raven-haired boy was beside him grinned.

"Yes." Mokuba said sweetly. Jou nodded.

"Want something sugary?"

"Hell yeah!" Jou quirked a brow at his behaviour.

"Okay." He took out some coco pops and spread sugar all over them, then handed it to Mokuba.

"What about milk?"

"Oh picky picky. Here" Jou gave the small boy some milk before watching him eat. After a few mouth fulls Mokuba's eyes bugged out. Jou looked scared.

"I shouldn'a done that. What if he's allergic to it and that's why Kaiba told me not to give him sugar." He rushed over to the phone quickly. "Gotta call the hospital!" a huge sweat drop formed on his head as he watched Mokuba dance around the room like a maniac.

"SUGAR!" The boy squealed before grabbing some more sugar and stuffing it in his mouth. Jou's eyes widened.

"Mokuba no!" but it was too late. Mokuba was now running up the stairs and squealing stuff like, 'WHHHHHEEEEEEE!' or 'I LOVE SUGAR!' Jou quickly ran after the hyper boy, hoping to calm him down before he does something unfixable.

'I have a sick feeling that makes me wanna gag, and something tells me it's a warning.' Seto thought to himself as he typed away on his computer. 'Oh crap. I made a mistake.'

Jou could hear giggling from one of the guestrooms. He opened one of the doors and rushed inside, checking the cupboards and all for the sugar high boy. He failed to notice someone sneak out of the room while he wasn't looking.

"Mokuba? Stop kidding around. Come on. This isn't fun." Jou whined as he left the room and checked another. After a while…say, 20 minutes, he finally left the guest rooms and took off down another hall. He turned down a hall on the right, then another on the right, then a left one, then right, then left and left again, then…a dead end?

"Aw man. Who knew I'd get lost like this…Mokuba? Re you there?" giggling…that was his que. He whipped round and took off the way he had come. "Um, now where?" he sighed. "Mokuba! Enough games! N more hide and seek! You're brother will kill me if anything goes wrong!" He called out. His voice bounced off the walls and came back to him. "crud."

"Woohooo!" Jou churned his head and saw Mokuba at the staircase. He quickly dashed after the boy.

"Mokuba! Wait!" Jou shouted as he caught his breath. 'Where does he get his energy from? Oh wait, the sugar I gave hime…'

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mokuba cheered as he slid down the staircase thingie. Jou's eyes widened.

"Mokuba wait that's danger-"

"OW!"

"-ous."

"This sucks. I have to put up with the mutt everyday now. Well there's no way I'm driving him to school tomorrow. He can walk. He needs the exercise anyway considering how much he eats." Seto mumbled as he opened the limo door to get out. He gracefully exited the vehicle and started to make his way up to the big oak doors. They swung open and he entered swiftly.

"I'm Home Mokuba." He called out. An overexcited Mokuba came boucing into the room. Seto smiled. "Hey Mokuba." He greeted. Then he noticed the huge bandage that covered his left cheek. He rushed over to his brother and bent down. "What happened?"

"I fell over." Mokuba chirped happily. Just then Jou entered the room, and noticing Seto turned to leave again.

"Muttly?" Seto dragged out his word in a deadly tone. "If you gave him sugar you're dead!" Jou scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh.

"Whoops?"

"Argh I'm gonna kill you!" Seto lunged forward, gripping Jou by the shirt and pushing him into the wall. "I told you not to you ass!" he shouted threateningly. Jou cringed.

"It wasn't that much! I swear! I forgot!" He hissed as he tried to ply Seto's hands from his shirt.

"You idiot! He could've been killed! HE GOES TOTALLY CRAZY WHEN HE HAS SUGAR!" Seto punched him across the face, leaving a red mark.

"UGH! WILL YOU STOP THAT YOU PRICK!" Jou shouted before he got free of the raging Seto's grasp and staggered away from him. "I'm staying here to get away from stuff like that!" Seto snapped back into realisation of what he'd done.

"Oh shit." He grumbled as he shot a glare at Jou and walked over to a concerned Mokuba. Hje bent down again and removed the large bandage from the boys face. "What the hell?" he looked on with disbelief as the facts processed in his mind. "That huge thing for…this?" the cut was only about a centimetre long. He looked over at Jou.

"I panicked okay?" Jou snapped before storming away to his room. Seto sighed and plopped down on the floor.

"Man…this sucks. I totally beat him up for no reason." He muttered. Mokuba nodded enthusiastically.

"Uh-huh. And after you were showing such affection too. By the way, why didn't you tell me you and Jou were going together?" he asked with slight annoyance. Seto's eyes widened.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

Mai and Yugi stood at the Kaiba mansions huge front doors.

"Heellllllloooooo!" Mai called out. Yugi sighed.

"Do we have to be here?"

"Yes." The door creaked open slightly. "Hi Kid!"

Well, that was a little stupid, but hell…what's the point of writing if you don't enjoy writing it? .

Here's the preview if you want it…

##############

Mai suddenly got a brilliant idea.

"Hey Jou, Kaiba, Yugi…and Mokuba. Do ya wanna go to the beach?" Mokuba and Yugi jumped up together and nodded. Jou agreed and Seto…well, he absolutely refused to go until both Mokuba and Yugi started pulling the famous puppy eyes.

"Fine."

"Hey, we got it all to ourselves for now!" Jou cheered as he ran towards the water. Mokuba followed him enthusiastically.

"Well, me and Yugi better be off then. We have something really important to do." Mai said cheerfully. Seto snapped his head around.

"You mean you brought us out here for nothing?!" Mai smiled.

"Bye hun."

Well, there you have it. Bye people, Wuv Jaye


	10. The Set Up

ME NO OWN IT! DAMN IT!

Chapter 9

-The Set Up

Mai and Yugi smiled at Mokuba who had greeted them at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Mokuba inquired happily. Mai smiled.

"Just a visit, and making sure that this place is good enough and _safe_ enough for our precious Jou to live in." she replied. Mokuba grinned.

"Okay, but I think the two love bids need to talk and make up first."

"Lovebirds?" Mai inquired.

"What happened?" Yugi asked worriedly. Mokuba smiled.

"They just had a little fight." He replied simply before letting them in.

"You mean they're an item?" Mai questioned him. Mokuba shrugged.

"It seemed like it, but Seto denied it. He probably got embarrassed." Mai nudged Yugi slightly, and the shortie sighed.

'There goes that $50.' He thought silently to himself.

'Yay. Now I can get that pair of shoes I wanted.' Mai smiled at the thought.

"But hey, please don't tell anyone until we're sure of it…I wanna make a big party for it." Mokuba cheered. A sweat drop formed on Yugi's head.

"A party?"

"Mmmhmm." Finally, after climbing step after step, they arrived at their destination.

"Argh. You're such a prick!"

"You stupid dog! You're the one that disobeyed me!"

"Newsflash you ass! I'm not your dog, I don't have to do what you say."

"This is my house, not yours mutt. Therefore you shall do what I say, especially when it involves Mokuba!"

"Well sorry. I didn't know he'd go all hyper like that!"

"Why do you think I told you not to give him any sugar?!"

"Hey, it's not like its obvious that he'd go hyper. What, do you deprive the kid of it or something?"

"Only because of how he gets."

"Well then maybe you should take into consideration that if you feed it to him daily in small amounts he'll get used to it and won't get like that!"

"Ooh, big word. How'd you pull that one off mutt?"

"I'M NOT A MUTT! SO SHUT UP AND GET OUT!"

Mokuba smiled.

"Looks like they're having another lovers quarrel." He chirped before knocking on the door and walking in. "Jou, Seto…Mai and Yugi are here."

"Eh?" Jou looked over to the door. He was pinned to the wall, Seto's hands being the pins that is.

"Is this a bad time?" Yugi inquired. Jou plied Seto's hands off of him and shoved him away.

"Nah Yugi. It's fine." He grinned. "So why ya here?" Seto grunted before gliding out of the room.

"We were just visiting. Making sure this place is a good environment for you." Yugi smiled.

"It would be perfect if you remove Moneybags." Jou said simply. "And the fact that I still don't know my way around that well so I get lost sometimes." He added thoughtfully.

'Hmmm. They don't seem to be a couple yet. Maybe they need a little push.' Just then Mai had a wicked idea. "Who wants to go to the beach." Yugi and Mokuba jumped up enthusiastically and Jou nodded.

"I'll go ask Seto if he wants to come as well. I'm sure he'll want to." Mokuba chirped before running off to his brothers room to find Seto, Yugi following. Jou groaned.

"Aw man."

"What? Don't you two get along still?" Mai inquired. Jou shot a glance her way.

"Are you kidding?" Mai shook her head. "Oh come on. Living with him has probably made in ten times worse." He snapped. Mai clicked her fingers.

"Dang."

"No Mokuba. I'm not going." Seto snapped. Mokuba looked hurt. Yugi sighed.

"But Seto…"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

-puppy dog eyes.- Yugi copied.

'Must resist. I'll just say it. No. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no. no.' "Okay then." 'What?! Where did that come from? I was saying NO!'

"Yay!" Mokuba cheered before pulling him out of the room and stopping. "Wait, we need our swimming clothes." Seto shook his head.

"I am NOT swimming." He said reassuringly. Mokuba pulled the eyes again. 'Okay, you can do it. Just say no.' "Oh okay." 'DAMN THOSE DAMNABLE EYES!!!'

"Thanks Seto!" Mokuba hugged his big brother before running off to get his stuff.

"Argh. I can't believe this." Seto hissed at himself before going back into his room and getting his stuff.

"Come on Kaiba, it can't be that bad." Yugi said reassuringly. Seto shot him a hot glare.

Seto's POV

God I hate this. I'm in the limo that is driving us to the beach…THE BEACH! I could be doing work, but nooooo, I had to give in to Mokuba's damn eyes and say yes. We finally get there and get out. The limo sat for a while as we looked around.

"Yay! We've got it all to ourselves." I watch as Jou and Mokuba run off to the water and start splashing each other. A slight smile creeps on to my face…the mutt is so-NO! What was I thinking? No really, what was I about to say? Actually, I don't think I wanna know. I frown. How did that thought get in there anyway?

"Well, we'll be off then. We got something really important to do." Mai says. I wasn't paying attention and wave it off, then snapping back int reality snap my head round and watch as my limo carries Mai and Yugi away.

"Shit." I curse. "That litt- Argh." Suddenly I'm being pulled backward. I look around to see Mokuba and the Mutt pulling me towards the water. "Holy- NOO!" I shout at them. Muttly is grinning now. I dig my heels into the sand but to no prevail. And…

SPLASH!!!

I was in the water.

Well? Was it good? Oh, by the way, I love all you reviewers! You're so kind! Here's the preview for the next chap.

#############  
##

HOW THAT HELL DID THAT POP INTO MY HEAD?! I HATE THAT-THAT-that…Oh jeez…what's wrong with me. These thoughts are very disturbing. And it's all the mutts fault! -.- I swear when I get my hands on hi-Argh they did it again those brats!


	11. Disturbing

I-I… …IDON'TOWNYU-GI-OHDAMNIT!

Chapter 11

-Disturbing

SPLASH!!!

I was in the water.

"Damnit you guys!" I hiss at them as I spit out the liquid in my mouth. They laugh at me with pure amusement. I glare at the mutt who seemed to be laughing the hardest and splashed him, the water going into his mouth.

"Ack!" e chokes on the water for a moment before laughing again.

"Shut up you stupid dog." I snap. He stops laughing and looks at me. It would seem that I look very funny because even though I called him a dog he started laughing again, clutching at his side, and trying to rid the pain in it. I get up sharply and turn to leave the water, but Mokuba grabs my hand and does those damnable eyes again.

"You said you'd swim with us." He reminds me. I sigh.

"Okay Mokuba." I say in defeat as I let him drag me out further. Jou quirks a brow.

"He's actually gonna stay? Wow." He says with only slight disbelief. I look at him with contempt. He pokes his tongue out at me. Now I have a better way to put that to use… HOW THAT HELL DID THAT POP INTO MY HEAD?! I HATE THAT THAT that…Oh jeez…what's wrong with me. These thoughts are very disturbing. And it's all the mutts' fault! -.- I swear when I get my hands on hi-Argh they did it again those brats!

"Stop splashing me!" I say coldly. Doggie over here grins. "What are you up to?" I inquire suspiciously. He shakes his head.

"Nothing moneybags. Absolutely nothing."

"I don't like the way you said that." I admit before looking around for Mokuba. He was behind me, making a very obscure sandcastle that sort of resembled a spider. Just at that moment I felt someone jab me in the back and I whipped round, and was immediately shoved backward into the water again. "Argh you stupid mutt!" He grins.

"It was too good to miss." He tells me before I grab his hand and pull him down. He falls beside me with a splash and I stand stare at him. Oh no, he's not moving.

"Muttly?" I ask uncertainly. He just lies there, his face under water. "Mutt? Get up! Oh god…Get up." I order before grabbing him and pulling him back up. "You ass!" I shout as he laughs again. I push him back and watch as he loses balance and falls flat on his ass. He's cu-NOT AGAIN! I'll rid myself of these disturbing thoughts once and for all…besides. I hate the guy, so why am I thinking of him that way? Argh this is confusing. I know I got the first disturbing thought yesterday…and it stuck without me realising, and now this? Can my life get any weirder? I shouldn't harvest these feelings…so.

WHAM BAM!

"Uh, you two? What are you doing?" oh yeah…I shouldn't set a bad example for Mokuba. I quickly get off the mutt who I had just wrestled to the ground for a screaming match and look and Mokuba. "Is Jou drowning or something? I know! You were gonna give him mouth to mouth resuscitation!" The kid chirps as he clicks his fingers. My eyes bug out.

"No I wasn't!" I shout before pulling Jou up by the upper arm and shoving him away. "See! He wasn't even drowning." I looked at the blonde beside me… "Well, Mutt? Are you okay." I let go of his arm and he falls back into the water. "Shit! Doggie! Don't die! Oh no! He was laughing while under water!" I hurriedly drag him onto the sand and look at Mokuba. "You wanna do mouth to mouth?" I ask him unsurely. He shakes his head as a definite no.

"No! you do it. You're his boyfriend." He tells me. I quirk a brow.

"oh that's it. He can stay dead." He coughs a little and I look down at him. Mokuba was now running around in circles screaming something like… 'Help! Jou's dead!' and 'Hurry Seto! Do mouth to mouth!' okay, I don't want someone to die just because I refused to do something as simple as mouth to mouth resuscitation. So I swallow my pride and lean down to do it. 1 2 3…

"Wake up you dog." I hiss. Suddenly he starts to cough up water. "I'm a genius!" the blonde turns over and spit out a whole heap of water.

"Ack." Now Mokuba had stopped running and was kneeling beside the mutt. Jou started to breath heavily. I smile slightly. Thank god. And it was kind fu-NO DAMNIT! BAD THOUGHTS! BAD BRAIN! BAD SETO! I hit myself on the head repeatedly, trying to rid myself of the thoughts. "Ack, what's up with him?" Muttly asks Mokuba with some difficulty as he tries to get air. I stop hitting myself and look at Mokuba who replied.

"He just saved your life. You should thank him."

"Him?"

"Mmmhmm. He did mouth to mouth." At this Jou was up like a missile and running as far away from me as he could it kind of hurt.

"Stay away from me! You're trying to kill me!" he shouts back as he plops down and starts rocking back and forth. I sigh and start t walk over to him. He scurries back a little before points at me. "Get back you beast."

"You're the beast Muttly." I retort before I reach out for him and grip onto his wrist. He looks at it with suspicion. I roll my eyes and lift him off the ground so he's standing, then start to drag him to the limo which had suddenly appeared out of thin air. Must be my mind powers!

Hehehe…next chap will be fun…Here's the preview, and remember, its just to give you the idea of the next chap, it's not word for word! .

#########

And tonight's news… … …Is Seto Kaiba Gay? We see some clips of the famous Seto Kaiba with his younger brother, and a mystery boy. In this part The Mystery Boy had been laying on the sand, and Seto came up and kissed him. Isn't that cute?

"That wasn't a kiss you low life scum! That was mouth to mouth resuscitation! Damn I hate reporters!" Seto yelled in fury as they showed some more clips of himself with Jou…that had been modified somehow. "The stupid-"

Well, I better get typing the next chapter then. See ya!

Wuv Jaye


	12. Damn Those Wannabe Reporters

I really shouldn't care, but I DO DAMNIT! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. -.- happy now?

Chapter 12

-Damn those damnable, bloody, stupid, asses that call themselves real reporters! GRRR!

Mokuba, Seto, and Jou sat in the black limo, as the driver drove them back to the Kaiba Mansion.

"Are we there yet?" Mokuba inquired. Seto shook his head.

"No Mokuba, we're not there yet. But we're close." He told his adorable brother. Jou was looking out the window with interest.

"Hey look, reporters!" he exclaimed as he watched with interest. Sure enough, there were reporters driving in the car next to them with all their techno stuff in the back. The lady driving looked very happy about something. Seto grunted.

"So?" Jou stuck his tongue out.

"It's quite interesting." Jou said casually. Obviously he'd forgotten that Seto had given him mouth to mouth.

"No it's not." Seto snorted at the look he was given by Jou. It was classical!

"FINALLY!" Mokuba squealed before jumping out of the car and running to the oak doors. "I HATE THE BEACH! PEOPLE DIE THERE!" He shouted before the doors swung open and he ran in quickly. Jou giggled.

"Shut up you ass." Seto demanded. "He's been traumatised. And you're the one to blame."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

20 minutes later and watching news

"Am not"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"D2."

"Huh?" Jou giggled.

"R2D2. Star Wars."

"Eh?" Jou raised a brow.

"You've never seen star wars?" He asked. Seto shook his head.

"No." he said bluntly. Jou laughed lightly.

"Oh my god. Loser!" Seto glared at the blonde 'dog'.

"Shut up you creep." Seto demanded.

_And now…Is Seto Kaiba gay? _Seto spat out the coffee he had made. _The stunning evidence of his sexual preference and his boyfriend._ Jou grinned.

"I didn't know you were gay. And it's all over the news too!" he chirped. Seto glared at him.

"I am not gay and I don't have a boyfriend!" The clips started to play.

_The TV showed Seto at the beach with Mokuba and someone else…someone blonde…someone Jou-ish._

"ACK! I'M ON THE NEWS!"

"Seto Kaiba and the mysterious blonde were at the beach when our very own Amelia Cotzac stumbled upon them and started taping." The clip started playing where Seto was doing mouth to mouth. "And it seems the beach really is a romantic place. Kaiba and his boyfriend seemed to be having a lot of fun."

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE GAY WITH ME! AND HOW DID THEY KNOW I WAS GA-Oh shit."

"Don't swear in front of Moku- wait…did you just say you're gay?" 'Oh my god! We can be gay together! NO BAD SETO! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!'

"Stop looking at me like that you ass!" Jou snapped in annoyance as his face turned a deep shade of crimson. Seto smirked.

"The pair shared a passionate kiss."

"CAN'T THEY TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A KISS AND MOUTH TO MOUTH RESUSCITATION?!"

The TV started playing the part of the day where Seto pulled Jou off the ground and dragged him back to the limo. "Aren't they cute when they hold hands? But how will people react? I'm sure a lot of the girls **and** guys out there will be very sad indeed. I'm Lena Archer on 6 o'clock news."

"THAT WAS TOTALLY MODIFIED TO LOOK LIKE WE WERE A COUPLE WHEN THEY KNOW WE'RE NOT!" Both Jou and Seto shouted at the TV. Mokuba smiled.

"Come on guys, no need to get embarrassed." He cheered before skipping out of the room. Seto and Jou exchanged nervous glances at each other before Seto stormed out of the room to make some phone calls.

'This time tomorrow I'll be demanding a public apology from those damnable wannabe reporters.' He thought to himself. Jou sighed.

"Damn this is awkward." He mumbled before plopping down on the couch and flicking through the channels to find something good to watch.

Well, that was a little off, but still. Well here's the next preview.

##########  
#

Seto opened his eyes and looked around.

"This isn't my room…wait a minute, this is…" he looked beside him and saw a sleeping, and drooling Jou next to him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Jou snapped an eye open and saw Seto beside him screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM YOU PRICK?!"

Hehehehehe. Well, gotta go now. See ya!

Wuv Jaye


	13. I'VE BEEN VIOLATED!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh guys!

Chapter 13

- I'VE BEEN VIOLATED!

Jou, finally finding something to watch, layed down and started to pay close attention. It was a marathon of The Lord Of The Ring.

A few hours- scratch that, hours and hours later

Jou's snoring was filling the room, and his drool was slipping from his parted lips. Just then Seto stepped into the room and looked at the TV which much to his surprise was still on. Just then Gollum bit off Frodo's finger.

"Sucker Elijah you ass!" Seto cheered before he heard some snores erupt. He looked over to the couch and saw Jou sleeping. He absently smiled as he took the remote and switched the television off. Then he turned to Jou. He was drooling. "Uh, that couch costs $4 000. He's not sleeping there." He told himself. He looked around before shrugging and leaning down to take the blonde pup into his arms. Once that was accomplished he started to walk up the stairs to find Jou's room.

Mokuba watched from a far as he turned the perfectly innocent scene into something not so innocent. This is how he took it in: Seto, was taking his love to the bedroom to –ahem– and his bet was in the morning they'd wake up together. He giggled quietly before going to bed.

When Seto found the room he placed Jou on the bed gently and went to leave, but Jou's arm went flying around, and with great force into his stomach, causing him to fall back and hit his head on the skirting board. "Ow! Ooh, I feel dizzy." He announced as he got up and staggered out of the room, turning a corner and looping back again without realising it. He went into what he thought was his own room and staggered over to the bed, the swirls almost completely blinding him. He flopped down on the bed and pulled the covers over himself before dozing off into a deep and needed sleep.

Seto opened his eyes and looked around.

"This isn't my room…wait a minute, this is…" he looked beside him and saw a sleeping, and drooling Jou next to him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Jou snapped an eye open and saw Seto beside him screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM YOU PRICK?!"

"THIS IS MY-wait. I know what must have happened. I must have been so blinded from the hit to the head that I didn't realise I had gone in a circle and came back in here." He said calmly. But inside his heart was racing. 'Why? WHY DAMNIT?!' his head screamed at him.

"But still…I'VE BEEN VIOLATED!"

Mokuba woke up suddenly.

"What's with all the screaming?" He inquired no one before going to find the source.

Seto looked at the clock…

"SCHOOL!"

"WHAT?! OH NO! WE MISSED SCHOOL YESTERSAY AND WE'RE LATE!" The two bolted to get changed and ran out, skipping breakfast and forgetting their lunch. When they got to the school they ran out and stopped in front of the doors. "I'm going in first…you go in later." Jou said before he ran in, Seto shrugged.

"Wait, why me?" He suddenly changed his mind and ran after the blonde, chasing him into their class.

"Why weren't you at school yesterday?" The teacher snapped when they sat down.

"I was sick." Jou said quickly. Seto nodded.

"And I was looking after hi-my work." He snapped coldly. Jou sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me…were you at the beach?" Seto and Jou let their heads drop to the desk. "You shouldn't skip school for reasons like that boys." Mr. Flamingo snapped at them. Jou lifted his head slightly.

"But it wasn't like that! We are not a couple. Those stupid reporters knew that, they just wanted to have fun and embarrass us, and have a good story to tell!" he said, but the teacher didn't believe them.

"Then why were you kissing?"

"We weren't kissing!" Seto hissed.

"He was giving me mouth to mouth resuscitation because he almost killed me!" Jou added. The teacher raised a brow. "What? He was. He almost made me die from drowning." Seto nodded furiously.

"Riiiiight, you've got after school detention for lying, for being late, and for not coming to school for a reason that could make people puke." Jou pouted.

"I could sue you for this." Seto snapped. The teacher sneered.

"Go ahead."

The rest of the day was pure hell for the pair, they had people laughing at them, whispering about them, all sorts of things. During their breaks they steered well away from each other.

"So Jou, how was it?" Jou blushed furiously at Mai's question.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP! WE ARE NOT A COUPLE AND THAT'S FINAL!" He shouted. Mai grinned.

"Okay." She chirped. Honda looked a little nervous to be around Jou.

"Honda…if you're worried about that then don't be." Jou sighed.

"I'm not worried…just feeling a little weird." He told his friend. Jou sighed again.

"Whateva." He mumbled before clonking down on the ground. "I'm stuffed. I haven't eaten at all today." He rubbed his stomach as it growled slightly saying, 'GIVE ME FOOD YOU LITTLE BUGGER!' Just then Yugi got taller. "Yami?"

"Yes?" Yami inquired. Jou sighed yet again.

"Nothing." Just then a shout was heard from the office at which they were sitting next to.

"I DEMAND THAT YOU LET ME USE THE BLOODY PHONE! I NEED TO MAKE SOME VERY IMPORTANT CALLS AND I FORGOT MY CELL PHONE!" They knew who it was at once.

"You mean _he_ actually forgot his phone?" Honda snorted.

"We were in a rush." Jou exclaimed as he layed back. "The sky is pretty."

"Okay, now I find it hard to believe that you're not a couple. Otherwise you wouldn't be so-so-so weird today!"

Well?

##########

-Seto, I am your father…-

'Really?'

-No, not really. I'm joking. I'm actually your second mind. Or your alternate personality that lives within you.- Seto sweat dropped.

'Okay then…what?'

-you like Jou don't you?-

'The mutt? No way.'

-ADMIT IT!-

'But I don't.'

-DO-

'DON"T!

-If you admit it and accept I'll go away-

'Fine…I do like the mutt, and I accept it…but I still don't like it.'

-I'm baaack!-

'Oh god, what'd I do this time?'

-Mokuba has a school play in ten minutes.-

"SHIT!"


	14. An Alternate Personality Within, And A L...

I really don't like disclaimers…what do they achieve? If I really did own Yu-Gi-Oh do you really think that I'd be on this, or do you really think that Seto wouldn't end up getting with Jou? -.-

Chapter 14

-An Alternate Personality Within…And A Little Surprise…

Jou groggily staggered into the bathroom, still half asleep. He had been up all night thinking about how lame it was that even his friends didn't believe him about the whole boyfriend thing. As he went to get in the shower he hit something hard. Slowly he looked up…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" (Is it even possible to scream for that long?)

"Stupid mutt! GET OUT!" Jou bolted from the bathroom, running from the mental pictures he had in his mind. A dark crimson plagued his face as he dived into his bed and hid under the covers. 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"What?" Jou called out. Seto opened the door.

"Just so you know, the bathroom is free." And with that he was gone. Jou sighed.

"Aw man."

Seto sighed.

"Man, that was…scary."

-Seeeeetooooo. I am your father.- Seto snapped his head round.

'Really?'

-no…not really, I was just giving ya shit. I'm actually, your alternate personality that dwells deep inside of you.- Seto sweat dropped.

'I think have the mutt here is driving me crazy.'

-ah, but if the mutt left then you would be very sad, wouldn't you.-

'No.'

-DAMNIT IF I SAY YOU WILL THEN YOU WOULD BE!-

'You need anger management more than I do.'

-I am you.-

'Oh yeah, forgot.'

-just admit that you love the guy.-

'But…I don't.'

-yes you do.-

'not.'

-do-

'not'

-DO NO BACKS YOU ASS!-

'DO!'

-NOT! No wait, YOU TRICKED ME!-

Seto stuck his tongue out. "AH! I'm starting to act like him!" he hit himself in the head and an –Oof- sounded. 'Hey, that was cool…you dead yet?'

-I can't die till you do.-

'damnit!'

-Just admit you like him and I'll go away.-

'NO BECAUSE I DON"T!'

-Now who needs anger management?-

'Piss off.'

-Admit you love him, and accept it and I will!-

'FINE! I'm falling for that damnable mutt and I accept it! … But I still don't like it.' The voice in his head disappeared. 'THANKYOU!' After that Jou and Seto went to school, and they managed to last the day without people hassling them. Don't people forget quickly? .

Now we enter the dinnertime…

Jou was pigging out on the food that was in front of him, whilst Seto was lost in thought.

'Something's missing…something important. But what?'

-I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!- Seto dropped his head to the table, unfortunately for him it landed on his plate which was filled with gravy.

"Uh, Kaiba? Why'd ya do that?"

'WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME YOU LITTLE BUGGER?!'

-Think real hard…what's missing from this picture?- Seto thought for a moment.

'Ummm…I don't know.'

-THINK DAMNIT!-

'What?'

-Mokuba has a school play in ten minutes you ass!- Seto shot up from the table and zoomed out of the room.

"Uh, what's up with him? Better follow. Could be something important."

Hehehehehe…I like voices in the back of my head. If I get bored I start talking with them…aannnyways. Here's the preview for the next happie chappie! .

###########

"Mokuba said he was the main character, and they're doing something called Cinderella." Seto explained to Jou as they waited for the show to start. Jou sweat dropped.

"So he's the prince?" Suddenly the lights went out and someone moved onto the stage, the stage lights flickered on. And the girl playing Cinderella started humming to herself…wait…something was different…something very wrong.

'OH MY GOD!'

Well, See ya, ya happy chap's.

Wuv Jaye


	15. Rupunzel Rupunzel, Let Down Your Hair NO...

How many times do I have to say it? Oh, and there'll be guest appearances from here on of me and my sister, and my twin, who died in my mum's stomach and I like to talk to her sometimes. .

Chapter 15

-Ruppunzel Rupunzel…let down your hear! (Oh no?! Mokuba my looove!)

"What are you doing here?" Seto questioned Jou who had jumped in the limo without any warning whatsoever.

"you do know you have gravy on you face don't you?" Jou asked brightly. Seto quirked a brow and felt his face.

"Ugh!" He quickly wiped it off with his sleeve. "And you do know you're on your way to see a bunch of 13 year old perform a play." Jou grinned.

"That should be fun."

Mokuba looked around frantically.

"Alright, why aren't you little buggers going out there again?" A girl in her teens snapped at the set of main characters. The kid looked nervous.

"Stage fright Lys. Remember. The brats are scared. I guess I'll we'll have to do it." Another told her sister who looked much like herself.

"I'm not scared! Can I be Cinderella?" Mokuba chirped. Jaye looked at him.

"Uh, okay." She chirped. "I'll be the prince." Lys sighed.

"I'll take care of this lot." She said before the lights suddenly went out. (Mokie was meant to be the prince!)

Jou and Seto took a good seat.

"So what's it about."

"Mokuba's the main character, he said they were doing something called Cinderella." Seto explained simply. Jou grinned.

"So he's the prince?"

"There's a prince?" Jou sweat dropped. Suddenly the lights went out and someone moved onto the stage. Next second the stage lights were on and the girl that played Cinderella was standing there with a broom, humming to herself…wait…something was different…something very wrong.

'OH MY GOD' Seto's mind screamed at him. Jou was giggling slightly.

"It's Mokuba. He's Cinderella." He whispered to Seto. Seto shot him a glare that shut him up.

"Cinderella…we're going to the ball. Help us get ready you punk." One of the ugly sisters hissed at our lovely 'Cinderella'.

"Yes, Ugg." 'Cinderella' replied. The second ugly sister pushed the 'girl' slightly, causing the frail thing to fall on 'her' ass.

"Help me first."

"Okay Ogg." 'Cinderella replied.

Later at the ball

'Cinderella entered the ball, also known as the left side of the stage, and looked around. She was wearing a stunningly sparkly dress.

"Oh my, how lovely that girl is." Came a low, put on, definitely female voice. Next minute Jaye stepped out in jeans, a button up male shirt, and the prince's hat. She was short enough to pass as 13, but she was definitely 16 or 17. She was about 5 ft. she was the prince. "May you honour me, my lovely princess, with a dance to a very lovely song?" Cinderella nodded.

"uh, okay." The music came on, but it wasn't lovely at all…in fact, it was Last Resort by Papa Roach.

"Uh, improvise." The prince whispered to Cinderella. They started doing a rock dance, pretending to have air guitars and such. After a minute the prince's hat came off and his hair fell down to his ankles.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh, Repunzel, Repunzel…let down your hair."

"Uh, what?"

"Whoops, wrong song…oh well, too late now." Lys chirped happily.

The clock struck twelve.

"Oh no. I must leave." Cinderella squealed before running out, and instead of losing a shoe, she fell from the high heels she was wearing and cried out in pain.

"SHIT!" Came a shout from the side room to the stage. The prince looked scared.

"NOooOOOOO! MOKUBA MY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!" 'He' cried out as he ran over to the now tearing Cinderella. "Uh, I mean…CINDERELLA! DON"T LEAVE ME!" The prince picked Cinderella up and slung her over his shoulder. "I shall kidnap thee so you won't run from me again!" and they ran off the stage, Cinderella crying.

"Lys, you gotta take our places, here's my jeans for the prince! Get a kid for Cinderella." Jaye snapped as she took off her jeans and grabbed her shorts instead, then ran out with a crying Mokuba who was still in the sparkly dress. Lys quirked a brow.

"Uh. But how do I follow that…it wasn't in the script…okay, I've got it."

"Come on kid." Jaye shoved Mokuba into a car and got in the drivers seat.

"But you're under age!"

"IT'S AN EMERGENCY DAMNIT!" Jaye shoved a HUGE amount of gum in her mouth and started chewing, after a while it got sickly and she spat it out so it went backward. Unfortunately it got stuck on the seat and when she put her head back it got all caught in her hair from her waits down. 'CRUD!'

"What's going on?" Jou inquired Seto who didn't seem to be phased.

"I don't know." He replied casually. Next minute another teen came out on stage. She was wearing the prince's jeans, a flowing dress over them, the prince's hat, and all the sparkles that Cinderella had been wearing on her face.

"Now, my love, Cinderella." she said in a deep voice. She quickly took off the hat and looked right as if a different person.

"No, no, no." Switch.

"Yes, yes, yes." In the low voice and switch.

"No no no." In the prissy voice. Switch.

"Yes yes yes." Low

Prissy, "No no no."

Low "Yes yes yes." Suddenly a beeper went off and all the kids came on stage. And started to sing some song about flowers.

"Hey, I was in the middle of my act." The prince/Cinderella snapped. The kids kept singing.

_Lovely flowers…pretty flowers…roses, jasmines, lilies and more…all flowers that mean much more._ The singing stopped.

"Yeah well, Cinderella got flowered." The prince/Cinderella said bluntly before the lights went out. Chattering suddenly filled the room.

"That was…different." Jou announced, not sure of what to say. Seto looked worried.

"Where was Mokuba?" He questioned before running out, Jou tolling after him. He ran up to the prince/Cinderella, also known as Lys, and grabbed her by the shirt.

"Where's my brother?!"

"Relax man. He's at on his way to the hospital now."

"SLOW DOWN YOU BLOODY INSANE MANIAC! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I'LL BE GOOD! I PROMISE!"

"He's safe, don't worry." Lys finished.

"This is all your fault for making him wear those stupid heels!" Seto accused. Lys shook her head defendingly.

"He wanted to be Cinderella, so he had to. Besides, it made him taller than Jaye so it was funny while it lasted. And he agreed!" Seto ran his fingers through his hair.

"Argh!!!"

Well, that's it for this happie chappie. Here's the preview for the next…

#######

Mokuba entered the Kaiba mansion with a nervous look.

"I HATE THOSE BLOODY STAIRS!" He shouted, waving his crouches around like a maniac.

"Mokuba, don't swear!"

Well, bye guys! R&R PLEASE! . Luv ya lots.

Wuv Jaye


	16. Curse Those Stairs sweat drop

I really do not like to say this, but I have to. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 16

-Curse Those Stairs. –Sweat drop-

"So Doc. What's wrong with the little guy?" Jaye inquired of the Doctor, who was more interested in the gum through her hair.

"Do you want that cut out?"

"YES!"

Dancing 

_I wanna feel your heart beating_

_Get up I'll show you the other side_

_Jumping_

_Oh what a beautiful night_

Can't believe it's you and I 

Jou and Seto watched the driver speed down the streets, Lys had forced them to take her with them.

_Physical_

_When we're moving together I know_

_That you're the one_

_Chemical_

_When we are together_

_What's going on_

This is the time 

The music was blearing so that it would drown out Seto's worried thoughts.

Take me baby 

_Light up this fire_

_I wanna see what you show me tonight_

_Take me baby_

_Come take this heart of mine_

I wanna stay till the night is over Take me baby 

_Light up this fire_

_I wanna see what you show me tonight_

_Take me baby_

_Come take this heart of mine_

No need for waiting no more come on and take me now 

"WE'RE HERE!" they jumped out quickly, and were met with the sight of a banged up car.

"Uh, isn't that the car she went in?" Lys inquired, though none of the others knew.

"SHIT! I'M COMING MOKUBA!" Seto shouted before storming into the hospital and looking around. He was met with a familiar looking girl.

"Hi!" the girl chirped. A cheer sounded from behind Seto and Jou. They turned to see Lys all happy.

"Finally! I HAVE LONGER HAIR THAN YOU!" (Just so you know, Lys' is down to her waist and Jaye's was down to her ankles, but now down to her just below her boobs.) Jaye pouted.

"So? I like my hair now." She announced before being grabbed by the shirt.

"Where's Mokuba?" Seto snapped. Jaye smiled.

"Getting plaster on his leg." She chirped before plying his hands from her shirt. Suddenly the doctor came out.

"Miss, I'm afraid to tell you that the boy known as Mokuba has suffered great trauma from something…if you have any idea what it is could you please inform us." Jaye's mind gave her a mental picture of the car.

"No nothing. Sorry." Seto eyed her suspiciously. "What?"

The Next Day.

"Come on Mokuba, get in." Seto said as he opened the limo door for his handicapped brother. Mokuba squealed and dived for cover.

"I'm not getting in that thing! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!"

After walking back from the hospital…Mokuba entered the Kaiba mansion with a nervous look.

"I HATE THOSE BLOODY STAIRS! THEY'RE NOT GONNA LET ME GET UP THEM!" He shouted, waving his crouches around like a maniac.

"Mokuba, don't swear!" Seto snapped as he entered the mansion.

"Fine. JOU! I'm baaaack! Come and play with me!" Mokuba called out. Jou came into the room with food stuffed in his mouth.

"Eh?"

"That's gross mutt." Seto hissed as he left the room. Jou rolled his eyes and swallowed.

"What do ya wanna do kiddo?" He inquired of Mokuba. Mokuba grinned.

"I dunno." Now Jou grinned.

"Wanna wear these with me?" he held up a pair of high heels.

"No!"

"Wanna go for a spin?"

"NO!"

"Wanna do anything?"

"Nah Jou. What do you think? Ooh I know! Let's go ask Seto if he wants to get ice cream or something.

"Okay, he went up didn't he." Mokuba nodded so Jou started to climb the stairs. Mokuba eyed them cautiously before trying to climb them with his crouches.

"ARGH! STUPID DAMNABLE THINGS! Ah! I'm starting to sound like Seto!" Jou sweat dropped.

"Want some help?" Mokuba nodded, sniffled, and nodded some more. Jou walked back down, slung Mokuba over his shoulder-getting hit with the crouches-and took the boy upstairs to find Seto.

"Cursed stairs." Mokuba mumbled.

Okay, that was short, but now we're gonna get back to the main plot! YAY! .

#########  
#

"Oh Mutt…why do I have these feelings for you? Eh? MOKUBA! YOU BOUGHT ONE OF THOSE DAMNABLE THINGS?!"

Well TTFN! Ta Ta For Now!

Wuv Jaye


	17. Why?

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 17

-Why?

Seto sat at a bench, watching as Jou and Mokuba ran (well, as much as that was possible for Mokie) around whilst eating their ice creams. He personally hadn't wanted one, and instead bought a coffee. The brunet sighed.

"Muttly…"

"What?" Seto snapped his head up and looked at Jou who was now in front of him.

"What?"

"You said Muttly, that usually means me." Jou exclaimed. Seto smirked.

"You're not yelling at me." He pointed out. Jou shrugged.

"I'm not in the mood." He returned before he sat down next to Seto. Mokuba was talking to someone, a friend probably. "So?"

"Oh, I umm… … …nothing. I forgot." Seto finally said. Jou quirked a brow.

"Ooh, I can see it now. 'And today on the 6 o'clock news, we prove that the famous Seto Kaiba is a forgetful, prick-ass!" Seto stared in mock disbelief.

"Oh no." he said sarcastically before sighing. "What? Do you think those stupid bloody, wannabe reporters are around or something?" Jou grinned.

"They could be. Ya never know with these things." He pointed out. Seto shook his head.

"Stop being an ass." He said casually.

-TELL HIM YOU PRICK!-

"Hey, I'm not an ass!" Jou snapped at him. "I'm a dog, remember…no wait, did I just say that?" he asked in disbelief as he clapped a hand over his mouth. Seto smirked.

"Idiot." He leant back slightly and looked up at the sky.

"It's nice, isn't it." Jou said as he too looked up at the clear blue sky. Seto agreed.

"Yeah…no wait…I have work to do!" he hissed before getting up and walking over to the limo.

"Mokuba, get in!" Mokuba looked at the limo and dived behind his friend.

"NO WAY! IT'LL EAT ME ALIVE!" he shouted back. Seto sighed and sent the limo back.

"Well then come on. We gotta get going so I can get back to work." He announced before looking at Jou. "You coming?" Jou grinned and stood up to follow.

"Yup."

Seto sat in front of his computer, typing away at one of his lovely invention's information.

"And…what the?!" he looked at the screen, at what he had written. The only words there were…'Jou…Jou…Jou…Jou… and so on and so forth. Seto quickly deleted it all and looked around to make sure no one was watching.

-just tell him. It will rid you of this problem once and for all.- Seto shook his head.

'No. I don't wanna.' He snapped at the voice. It chuckled evilly.

-okay…suit yourself…THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS. SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS, AND THEY'LL CONTINUE SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS. YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS. SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS, AND THEY'LL CONTINUE SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS. YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS. SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS, AND THEY'LL CONTINUE SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS. YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS. SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS, AND THEY'LL CONTINUE SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS.-

'SHUT UP!'

-No! not until you tell him!-

'Well you've gotta shut up some time, so no. sing all you want. I don't care.'

1 hour later

-THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS!-

2 hours later

-Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because…-

4 hours later

-It is the song that never e-

"SHUT UP DAMNIT! I'VE GOT A BLOODY SPLITTING HEADACHE!" Seto shouted aloud. A crash was heard from the next room.

"OW! Seto! You made me fall out of bed! Shut up and go to sleep! It's past 12!" Mokuba called out in annoyance. Seto covered his mouth.

"Sorry Mokuba!" he apologised.

"So ya should be!"

Seto went over to his bed and lay down.

"Why Mutt? Why do I have these feelings for you. A week ago I hated you…or was there more to it. Did I hate you because I truly hated you, or was it because I didn't think I'd ever be able to get closer to you? Oh god. I'm going nuts." He grumbled before rolling over and trying to sleep. The voice still singing that damnable song. 'Where did it even learn it?' was a thought that popped into his mind. 'Mokuba.' He answered himself before dozing off.

Seto woke early in the morning. He looked at his clock, it read 5 o'clock.

"Breakfast." He murmured before rolling off the bed and walking over to the door. He slapped his forehead when he realised he was still wearing the clothes from the day before. "Oh well."

-WAKEY WAKEY sunshine! Get ready for song number two! 100 000 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL. 100 000 BOTTLES OF BEER. YOU TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND. 99 999 BEERS ON THE WALL. 99 999 BEERS ON THE WALL. 99 999 CANS OF BEER. YOU TAKE ONE DOWN PASS IT AROUND. 99 998 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL.- Seto sighed as he repeatedly hit his head. But it didn't stop the bugger inside it.

Jou woke unusually early for him, that being 7 o'clock.

"Aw man. I might not be late today." He cheered as he hurried out of the room to shower. Suddenly a shout came from down stairs.

"MOKUBA! YOU ACTUALLY BOUGHT ONE OF THOSE?!" Jou sweat dropped.

"What now?"

Heheheheheehehe. This is getting into the good bits. Anyways. R&R.

###########  
#

Jou sighed as he flopped onto his bed.

"Man I hate that guy. He's always trying to put me down." He looked sad for a moment before sitting up. "I gotta act like it doesn't phase me… then he'll get bored of it and stop! YES!"

"Hey Jou…"

"OH MY GOD!"


	18. Weirdness

I really don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, as much I love to dream about taking over the world and forcing the owner of it to hand me the rights to say I do! .

Chapter 18

-Weirdness!

Jou sweat dropped.

"What did Mokuba buy?" He inquired no one. He quickly went down the stairs and saw what it was. Mokuba had bought a video of the school play.

Flash back

_Jaye and Lys smiled at Mokuba._

"_You want one, I'll give it to ya for free since ya broke your leg." Jaye said before she shoved the thing into his hands. "We've already made a fortune out of people wanting to buy it. WE'RE FAMOUS! AND SO ARE YOU!"_

"_Jaye? Lys? I didn't know you were here." They turned to see someone who looked exactly identical to Jaye. _

"_Jyn! Hey sis!" Both Lys and Jaye cheered before sweeping the new girl into a huge and choking hug. Mokuba shrugged. Now he could watch it himself, and see what he missed._

End of flash back

he was up to the bit where Lys was trying to play two people at once.

"_yes, yes, yes,."_

"_No, no, no." _then the song came on. _Lovely flowers…pretty flower…roses, jasmines, lilies and more…all flowers that mean much more._ The singing stopped.

"_Yeah well, Cinderella got flowered." _Mokuba quirked a brow.

"Flowered?"

"I'll tell ya when you're 16." Seto hissed. Mokuba pulled the eyes.

"But I'm close enough." He pleaded. Seto shook his head. No way was he giving an explanation on what _that_ meant.

"You're 13."

"Only 3 years away."

"No."

"Please."

"NO DAMNIT!" Seto stalked out of the room, banging into something on the way. "GOD GET OUT OF MY-oh, Mutt. Get lost will ya. I'm in a hurry." He hissed before pushing past Jou and leaving. Jou shrugged before getting breakfast.

Jou sat at his desk, looking at the problems on the test.

'Maybe I should just guess them again.' He suggested to himself. So he began to guess, problem after problem.

Mr. Flamingo congratulated everyone on his or her good results for the test, except one person.

"Jou, you should get help." He demanded of the blonde mutt. Jou pouted.

"Sorry Mr. Flamingo." He mumbled before leaving the room. Anzu skipped up to him.

"Maybe you should get Kaiba to help you." Jou shook his head.

"He wouldn't help me. Plus, he's always working so…"

"You never know until you ask." Anzu reassured him before skipping off to find the brunet in question. Jou sighed before realising what she was doing.

"Anzu! Wait!" but it was too late. He slipped behind a door and listened as Anzu asked Seto to help him.

"Uh, why are _you_ asking?" Seto inquired of the girl. Anzu looked back, but Jou wasn't there. She shrugged and turned to Seto again.

"Because he didn't want to get help and he needs it." She replied. Seto sighed.

"I'll think on it. Now can you get out of my way?" he answered before shoving past her and going to his next class.

"Kaiba you prick." Jou growled. They had gotten into yet again another argument.

"It's your own fault you stupid mutt!"

"SHUT UP!" Jou stormed out of the room in a fury. Seto sighed.

"Maybe I was too harsh on him. I really need to cut the guy some slack."

Jou sighed as he flopped onto his bed.

"Man I hate that guy. He's always trying to put me down." He looked sad for a moment before sitting up. "I gotta act like it doesn't phase me… then he'll get bored of it and stop! YES!" He decided he'd go back to get something to eat. As he stepped into the kitchen Seto looked over at him.

"Hey Jou-"

"OH MY GOD!" Seto looked shocked.

"What's wrong?" He inquired of the very scared looking Jou.

"You-you called me Jou! That's scary!" he exclaimed. Seto sighed.

"Listen, I'm sorry I yelled at you and all that."

"AND NOW YOU'RE APOLOGISING TO ME! ARE YOU SICK! MOKUBA! CALL THE AMBULENCE! SETO IS DYING!" he shouted out. Seto clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up or he actually will!" he hissed at the blonde.

"SETO!" Mokuba called out as he rushed into the room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Mokuba. It's okay." He replied before looking back to Jou. "Jou is just being stupid."

"SEE! You did it again! You called me Jou. I swear you're sick!" he placed a hand on Seto's forehead. "Hey, it actually does feel a little warm." He told them. Seto shook his head.

"That's you. You're burning up." Seto corrected. Jou tilted his head.

"Oh." Seto tugged on his arm and told him to go to bed. "No."

"But you should be resting." Seto pressed further. Jou shook his head.

"But I don't wanna." Seto opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and snatched Jou's hand, then started to pull him along. Jou grabbed onto the doorframe. "No." Sighing, Seto swept the blonde into his arms, catching him off guard, and surprising him so much that he let go. Then the brunette started to walk again. "HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Jou shouted in attempt to deafen Seto and make him drop him. It failed though, miserably as Seto opened the door to Jou's room and plonked him on the bed.

"Stay there." Seto demanded before turning to leave. But Jou was on his feet in a heartbeat.

"I don't have to listen to you." He retorted before starting to walk away. Seto glared at him before pushing him back to the bed.

"I said stay!" he repeated himself. Jou shook his head.

"No."

"FINE! I try to help and what do I get? Yelled at because you wanna make yourself even more sick. See if I care." He hissed before stalking out of the room. Jou stared after him and sighed heavily.

"Man he's weird."

Aw, he called you Jou! –Jou sticks his tongue out.- Anyways, next chap will be about this…

#########

Jou opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words, he started to choke.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Seto asked worriedly. Jou spat repeatedly as he coughed some more.

"Swallowed-eah! A fly dive bombed me! It flew down my throat." He replied through coughs. Seto screwed up his nose.

"Gross!"

I HAD THAT HAPPEN TO ME THE OTHER DAY! IT'S GROSS DAMNIT! But now I have a threat to flies, when they're pissing me off I say, 'I ate your friend, now it's your turn.' And chase them around, keeping my mouth shut. Then they _do_ leave me alone, almost all of them anyway! -.-


	19. Mokuba's Birthday

I HATE THESE DAMNABLE THINGS! DAMN DISCLAIMERS! SO I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-Oh?! BIG DEAL!

Chapter 19

-Mokuba's Birthday.

Mokuba jumped around excitedly.

"SETO! It's time to meet the others!" He called out. Jou stood next to him nodding furiously, even though Seto couldn't see him.

"I'm coming!" Seto answered as he walked onto the room. "That's odd." He mumbled.

"What's odd?" Jou inquired. Seto looked up at him.

"The fact that $4 000 is missing from our account." He replied. Mokuba gasped.

"Really now?" he asked. Both Seto and Jou eyed him suspiciously. "Uh, gotta go! Come on!" he quickly cheered before leaving the room with his crouches helping him along. Seto sighed.

"He's hiding something." He told himself before both him and Jou followed the excited Mokuba.

Marik, Bakura, Yami (I gave them their own bodies!) Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Anzu, Honda, Otogi, Shizuka, Mai, Seto, Jou and Mokuba walked, well, sorta, around the place called Flame Wall Hill. It was a very large tourist attraction, and was known for the very large chairlift that was known to break down a lot. (It's exactly like Arthur's Seat which is in Victoria and also breaks down a lot! I've been on it! WHHEEEEEE!)

"Cool! Let's go on that!" Mokuba chirped as he pointed to the large chairlift. Everyone except Seto cheered a yes.

"No."

"Well hello there." Came an Irish sounding voice. The gang turned to see Jaye, Lys, and Jyn. (They're half-Irish!) But only Jaye had the accent. Her flaming red hair was flowing in the wind.

"Shit." Seto hissed.

"Seto!" Mokuba snapped. "Don't swear in front of me you ass!" Seto quirked a brow.

"That was a poor attempt at me." He told his little brother. Mokuba grinned at the three girls.

"Hi." He chirped.

"How's the leg?" Lys inquired him. Mokuba shrugged.

"Okay, but I'm still scared to get in a car." He added the last part as he shot a glare at Jaye.

"What?" she asked childishly. Seto glared at her.

"THAT WAS YOU?! YOU MANIAC! HE SUFFERED MAJOR TRAUMA FROM THAT! YOU SHOULD BE IN JAIL FOR RECKLESS DRIVING!" He shouted at her. Jaye cringed.

"Well, sorrrry. I panicked. BAKURA!" she without warning glomped Bakura.

"Jaye…" he whimpered slightly as she kissed him on the cheek. "Why are you here?"

"To go on the chairlift." She chirped. (By the way, Bakura and Jaye are a couple, and Marik and Lys are one. They met a while ago…oh, and Malik and Ryou are one too in case ya wanted to know.)

"Oh that's just perfect, I don't want you hanging around my brother." He snapped coldly.

"Relax, it's two to a seat." After that they organised the pairs. This is how it went in order.

1st: Yugi and Yami.

2nd: Anzu and Mai.

3rd: Honda and Otogi (They're a couple)

4th: Jyn and Rowan. (Their cousin...who has an obsession with smoking. Literally he does. Instead of getting a dessert, he had a cigarette when we went out the other day. . and we went on the chair lift too.)

5th: Ryou and Malik.

6th: Marik and Bakura.

7th: Lys and Jaye.

8th: Jou and Seto. . (every one else had clung to each other and told them they had to go on together before they could protest!)

9th: Mokuba and Shizuka.

Okay, Yugi and Yami got on the seat and were carried off. A minute or two later the next seat came round and Anzu and Mai jumped on. Then H&O, then J&R, then R&M, then M&B, then L&J –who were over enthusiastic- then J&S, then M&S. Lets go to Jou and Seto. They were just getting to a steep part when they suddenly stopped. Jou looked down.

"Is this meant to happen?" he asked unsurely. Seto shook his head.

"I don't think so." He told the other boy. Jou took up a nervous look.

"Oh no! We're gonna die!" he called out nervously. Seto shook his head.

"Stay calm and we won't you ass." He hissed at the squirming blonde. Jou looked back to see if Shizuka was okay.

"You okay?" he called out to them. Shizuka nodded simply with a huge smile.

"Fine Jou! Turn around, you might fall!" Shizuka called back. Jou turned around and Mokuba and Shizuka grinned mischievously.

"LET'S SING TO GET OUR MINDS OFF THINGS!" Lys shouted out. Seto groaned.

'I've already got someone singing songs that I hate Damnit!'

-Bananas, in pyjamas. Are coming down the stairs. Bananas, in pyjamas are chasing teddy bears. And on Tuesday is the day they catch their underwear. (Is that completely right. I think it is from memory. –Blushes-)

"1 000 000 BOTLES OF BEAR ON THE WALL! 1 000 000 BOTTLES OF BEAR! YOU TAKE ONE DOWN. PASS IT AROUND. 999 999 BOTTLES OF BEAR ON THE WALL! 999 999 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL! 999 999 BOTTLES OF BEAR! YOU TAKE ONE DOWN PASS IT AROUND. 999 998 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL. 999 998-"

Some time later

"MINUS 3 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL. MINUS THREE BOTTLES OF BEER. YOU TAKE ONE DOWN--EAH THIS IS GETTING OLD!" Seto sighed in relief.

"Thankyou."

"THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS! YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Ten minutes later.

"I can't believe they haven't run out of air yet." Jou said in amazement. Seto groaned.

"I can."

-Mr. Squiggle. The man from the moon!-

"Ah!" Jou yelped as the thing started to move again.

"Aw man! This sucks! They haven't-ooh look at that!" Mokuba was saying, and his voice was travelling with the wind over to Seto and Jou. Seto quirked a brow.

"He's up to something." He announced as he looked back to his half pint brother who was deep in conversation with Shizuka. When they finally got off Jou scrambled over to the footpath and waited for the others. Once Seto reached him Jou opened his mouth to say something, but instead started to choke.

"Hey, hey! What's wrong?" Seto asked worriedly as he patted Jou's back.

"Now this is interesting!" Mokuba chirped as he pulled out his video camera. "Oh yeah, I gotta pay that guy for making the thing break down!" He reminded himself. Seto snapped his head around to Mokuba. "Oh, did I say I payed someone to make the chairlift break down, I meant I payed someone to make the limo break down so I wouldn't have to get shoved in their with a maniac again!"

"Hey! I'm proud of being a maniac thanks!"

"Mokuba…" Seto said in a deathly tone.

"Ack! Swallowed! Swallowed a fly!" Jou spat out as he started to spit repeatedly.

"GROSS!" Seto shouted as he stepped away from the mutt. (My dog likes to eat flies! Oh, and that bit was from real life experience! I still have the feeling it's flying around in my stomach. Stupid fly…just had to dive bomb my mouth -.-)

"Blah! Disgusting!" Jou spat again as he rushed over to a cola machine and inserted some money so he could rid himself of the feral taste. "COLA!"

"Jou, are you okay?" Yugi questioned him. Jou shook his head as he took a huge drink from his cola before starting to choke again.

"It went down wrong." He reassured everyone. They sighed in relief before they started off again. Seto sending Mokuba looks that clearly said, 'kiddo, if you don't tell me I'll-I'll-I'll kill your playmate Jou!'

"Mokuba if you don't tell me what's going on then I _will_ kill yo-uh, your uh, some one!" Seto said with slight difficulty. Mokuba nervously smiled.

"Umm, I think I'm gonna puke! Excuse me!"

YAY! Nearly finished! Oh and hey, if you want a sequel then reviw and say so then!

##########

BRING BRING!

Seto left the dinner to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kaiba?"

"Yes?"

"It's about Jou…His father is ready to take him back."

Well, only two chaps to go…or maybe one. Depends. Anyways. BYE!

Wuv Jaye


	20. Home

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 20.

– Home…

Seto, Jou and Mokuba started to eat their lovely meal. Jou was diving in happily, Mokuba was slowly eating as he began to talk to the two older boys, and Seto sat quietly eating and listening to Mokuba. He never had found out why Mokuba had paid some guy to make the chair lift break down. Then it happened. It was the thing that would change their lives forever.

_BRING! BRING! _

Seto got up and picked up the phone before answering with a hello.

"Is this Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Oh, Mr. Kaiba. It's about Jounouchi." The person on the other end said casually. "His father has gotten a lot better and is now ready to take Jou back home…" Seto's face changed, it showed sadness.

"Oh?"

"Yes, he should go back tomorrow morning, if that's alright. And if anything should go wrong, he should contact us immediately. Would you tell him for us?"

"Uh, alright." Seto said slowly. He hung up the phone and leant against the wall.

'Jou? But what if he goes, then what'll I do? I don't think I'd be able to cope with it…argh. What do I care. I have a company to run. I should never have started these feelings in the first place.' He thought to himself before walking back into the room. His face was still slightly sad though. 'It's just a stupid crush. It doesn't matter. Besides, I'll still see him at school.'

"Who was that?" Jou inquired. Seto looked at him, sighed and quickly turned so he wasn't facing him.

"Your dad is ready to take you back." Something smashed, and Seto turned to see Jou looking at him with disbelieving eyes. He had dropped his glass.

"He is?" he asked him, in a kind of pathetic and weak tone. Seto nodded.

"Yes." He replied before leaving the room. "I'm going to bed, you might wanna pack cause your leaving in the morning."

"Oh." Was all Seto heard him say. He quickly made a dash for his room and flopped down on the bed.

"Damn this sucks. Jou's leaving and I and I can't bring myself to forget it. I just wanna forget everything that happened so it can go back to normal…but I can't. I can't forget that I love him…maybe I should finally tell him."

-NO! I'LL HAVE TO STOP SINGING!- (Note that the voice hadn't stopped singing yet, but Seto had gotten used to it.) Seto glared at the ceiling. –better get one last song in before he does it. NODDY. NODDY. THE LITTLE MAN IN THE RED AND YELLOW CAR!-

"SHUT UP!" Seto shouted. There was then a knock on the door.

"Seto? What are you yelling about?" Came Mokuba's call. Seto sighed.

"Nothing Mokuba. Don't worry." He replied before rolling onto his side and glaring at the wall.

Jou waited for someone to wake, he'd been up for hours now. It was 5 o'clock and he was having breakfast, he hadn't slept much that night. Maybe and hour or two. His stuff was all packed and ready go, he wanted to get this over with quickly. According to him quick is better than slow. Soon he heard footsteps.

"Hi Kaiba." He muttered as Seto walked in the room. Seto glanced at him and nodded his acknowledgment. "Sleep okay?"

"Fine I guess." Was Seto's reply…LYER! They sat in silence for a while before Mokuba came out…it was 7 now.

"Hey guys." Mokuba grumbled as he went to the fridge and pulled out some food. Jou smiled at him.

"Morning." He greeted him.

"Hey." Seto greeted. Once again they sat in silence until 7:30. Mokuba broke the silence.

"So when are you going home?" He inquired Jou. Jou thought for a moment.

"Uh, soon I guess." Then it was silent again. It came 8:30 in time, and Jou started to get ready to leave.

"I'll drive you." Seto offered before going out to get the limo ready. Jou sighed.

"Well, bye Mokuba. I'll see ya round okay." He said before waving to Mokuba who waved back and left to find something. Jou dragged himself over to the limo and shoved his stuff in.

"Ready?" Seto questioned drearily. Jou nodded. Once there Seto opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it.

"Thanks Kaiba. For everything." He thanked the millionaire boy. Seto nodded. "I'll see you at school then." And with that said Jou started to drag his stuff up the steps and to the front door where he knocked twice and went in. Seto sighed.

'I couldn't say it.' He thought to himself before the driver started to drive them away.

Jou sat with his father at dinner and smiled tiredly.

"Jou?" Jerry looked at his blonde son. Jou nodded. "Okay, umm, I've got something to tell you. You see, I've bought a house a fair way from here…I was planning to sell this one so we could start fresh." Jou looked up at his father.

"What?" he asked uncertainly. Jerry nodded.

"We're moving. You'll have to change schools of course, and you won't be able to see your friends as often as you do now, but it means we can start over." He explained. Jou shook his head.

"But I don't want to move. I like it here." He told the man. Jerry shook his head.

"Jou, try to understand it's for your own good."

"I'm not moving." Jou said reassuringly. Jerry sighed.

"Jou, it's already been done. We're to leave in 3 days."

"NO!" Jou shouted, losing his temper. "I don't want to…my friends are here." Memories started to fill his head.

"Hey Yugi, guess what, I just found out that Shizuka is coming round." Jou chirped as he ran up to his short friend. Yugi smiled.

"_**No Jou, 16 x 4 isn't 37 its 64." Anzu corrected Jou. Jou sweat dropped. **_

"_**Okay." Anzu smiled at him. **_

"_**Let's try again."**_

"_**Jou, you gotta take care of yourself better." Honda told Jou. Otogi nodded. **_

"_**Yeah you really should."**_

"_**Thanks guys, for caring and all."**_

"_**Jou, are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale." Ryou told Jou. Jou grinned.**_

"_**Fine."**_

"_**Jou, I can't believe you spilt cola on my brand new top." Mai snapped. Jou grinned.**_

"_**Sorry Mai."**_

"_**Oh you…you are hard to stay mad at." **_

"_**Malik, are you really Ryou's boyfriends?" Malik nodded.**_

"_**yeah." Jou grinned and slapped his back.**_

"_**Congrats."**_

_**Shizuka smiled at Jou.**_

"_**Oh Jou, how have you been lately?"**_

"_**Great sis."**_

"_**Jou, could you pleeeeeaaase help me up the stairs?" Mokuba inquired. Jou grinned.**_

"_**Sure kiddo."**_

_**Jaye, Lys, Jyn and Rowan smiled at Jou. (Hoe'd we pop into his mind? He hardly knows us! .)**_

"_**Jou…are you okay? You should be in bed. You'll get even worse." Seto told Jou. Jou shook his head and snapped at Seto.**_

"Shut up."

"Jou you are." Jou shook his head.

"I'm not moving." He repeated himself.

"Jou, even if you could stay, where would you go? This place has been sold, so you couldn't stay here!"

"I'll stay at Set-uh. No, Yugi's."

"You'll get in their way. They won't be able to put a roof over you for all your life." Jerry retorted. Jou sighed.

"But…"

"Jou you are coming." Jou stormed out of the room. 'I'm trying, but it's gonna be hard. I need beer.' Jerry sighed. 'No, I gotta resist. Anyway, theirs is none in the house.'

Jou peeked out of his room to see if Jerry was awake. It was 1 o'clock a.m., in other words it was WAY TOO EARLY TO BE UP! The coast was clear so he tiptoed over to the front door and opened it. Leaving the house he closed the door and looked around. It was dark, and it was pouring with rain. Slowly he descended the steps and started walking down the street.

Seto sighed. He was on his way back from work.

'Man, I'm stuffed. I was up way to late.' He told himself as he looked out the window. Suddenly he called the driver to a stop and opened the door. 'Is that Jou?' he grabbed his umbrella and walked over to the figure sitting on a bench. Sighing he stood beside the blonde boy and held the umbrella over him, stopping the rain from falling on him. The boy looked up, revealing a soaked to the bone Jou.

"Kaiba?" he asked unsurely. Seto nodded.

"Why are you out so late?" he inquired. Jou looked down.

"I just needed to get out for a minute. I had something on my mind.

"Like what?"

"Nothing important." Seto noticed that their was tears spilling from his eyes.

"Nothing important huh?" Jou nodded limply. "Then why are you crying?" Jou seemed shocked, like _he_ didn't even know that he had been crying.

"Uh, they're, it's from the rain." He retorted as he wiped the tears from his eyes and forced more back.

"Oh?" Seto sat down next to the blonde mutt. "Is that so?" Jou nodded. "Okay then." They sat in silence for a while before Jou opened his mouth to speak.

"Set-uh…Kaiba?" Seto looked over at Jou who still refused to look him in the eye.

"Yes?"

"Dad said…dad said that we're moving." Suddenly the rain started to hit them again. Jou looked up at Seto who had dropped the umbrella that now lay on the ground. He looked shocked.

"Moving?"

"Yeah, moving. To a place really far away. He said I'd have to change schools and…and…oh Seto, I don't want to-" he was cut off sharply by Seto. He'd taken Jou into a tight hug.

"Don't go." Seto whispered. Jou started to cry again. "Please don't go Jou." Jou could feel his tears falling from his face, they were almost pouring harder than the rain.

"I don't want to go!" Jou repeated. "But dad says that I have to! He said I wouldn't have anywhere to stay here! He said that I'd just get in peoples way if I stayed with someone."

"Stay with me then."

"But."

"Please Jou. I don't want you to go. I know I'm being selfish but…Jou I love you." Jou tried to stop the tears from falling, but he just couldn't. he didn't want to leave any of his friends, let a lone Seto.

"Seto…I love you too." He said despite the fact that he was choking on his tears. Seto smiled as he hugged Jou a little gentler.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't." Seto admitted. Jou nodded.

"So was I." He told Seto.

Jerry grumbled as he made his way over to the door.

'Need…beer…'

"Hello?" he answered as he opened it. There stood Jou and Seto. "Jou, why were you…how'd you? I thought you were sleeping." He didn't know what to say.

"Dad. I'm staying here. I'm staying with Seto." Jou told Jerry reassuringly. Jerry shook his head.

"But Jou..."

"No. you can't force me to stay. I'm almost 18 now. I can make my own choices, not that I haven't been anyway." He added the last part subconsciously.

"But-"

"Didn't you hear him? He said he's staying." Seto snapped. Jerry glared at him.

"He's my son, this is none of your business so stay out of it."

"No. it is my business. It's my business because he has been, and will be staying with me. He's made his choice." Seto hissed. Jerry shook his head.

"I haven't approved-"

"No one wanted your approval. It's happening whether you like it or not. Jou, have you got your stuff?" Seto inquired of Jou who was dragging a few bags behind him.

"Yeah." Jou replied. Jerry scoffed.

"You're no-"

"Oh but he is. Now come on Jou. Can I carry anything for you?"

"What are you his boyfriend? I'm not letting him stay with someone like you."

"Yes. I am his boyfriend. once again it was his own choice. Not yours, so you can't change that. Goodbye." Seto snapped. Jerry stood their shocked. His mouth had dropped to the floor at the mention of actually being his boyfriend.

"Bye dad! See ya round." Jou called out to Jerry. The limo left, leaving Jerry to replay the events of the morning over and over in his head.

"JOU! YOU'RE BACK!" Mokuba shouted. Jou grinned.

"Yup." He chirped as he hugged Mokuba. Seto smiled.

"For good this time." He sighed and put Jou's stuff down on the floor. "Let's get this stuff to your room." Seto motioned towards the bags.

"Okay." Jou cheered before he took some of the bags, leaving the last few for Seto to carry. Once there they put the stuff down and smiled.

"It feels good to be home." Jou muttered. Seto smiled.

"I'm glad your back."

"Me too." Jou agreed before hugging the taller. Then they shared a passionate kiss.

-Hehe. I think I'll start singing again. I'm gonna try to piss them both off now.-

_**THE END!**_

**IMPORTANT! This will be a trilogy, look for the next part which will be called…** 'You'll Always Be The One.' **And the third,** 'My WHAT?!' **here's the summary's for them.**

You'll always be the one: Seto's got a new secretary, and he's having some trouble with Jou. But ill all the confusion cause him to do things he doesn't really want, or will he stay faithful to Jou

My WHAT?!: What?! Jou has a fiancee? But when, where, how, why? And what does his dad have to do with it? Can Seto and Jou cope with some crazy chick chasing him around? Or will their relationship crumble?

Well, just so there's no way anyone can sue me, even though I've said this in every chapter so far…I DON'T OWN Yu-Gi-OH! BUT I WILL SOON. I'LL GET MY CRAZY DOG Georga TO HELP ME TAKE OVER THE WORLD SO I CAN TAKE TO RIGHTS TO SAY I DO! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! /coughhackcough/ ack! I think I just swallowed another fly! Oh, and I don't own any of the songs in here either except the flower song! .

Wuv Jaye Bye-De-Byes!

P.S. I love you guys! You've been so nice to read the whole story! I'm touched. . -starts to cry tears of joy- LOVE YA LOTS!

Noddy. Noddy. The little man in the red and yellow car!

Bananas in pyjamas, are coming down the stairs. Bananas, in pyjamas are chasing teddy bears. And on Tuesday, it's the day they catch their underwear.

Mr. Squiggle, the man from the moon.

2 packets of smokes on the wall. Two packets of smokes. You take 1 down, pass it around. 1 packet of smokes on the wall. (I made that one up especially for Rowan.)

What's in the box? In the box? What's in the box today? Looking, thinking, what do ya say? Lets open the box today.

I love you, you love me. We're a great big family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you. Now I know you love me too.

Barney hates you, bananas hate me. Lets get together and kill Bop. Grab a Noddy's car and whack him on the head. Now we know that Bop is dead! (Me and My sis-her mainly- made that up.)

This is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends. Yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people, started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because IT IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS!

_**THE END! **_


End file.
